Problems in Time
by piratesprincess69
Summary: Jack Sparrow fall through a crack in time. He meets a girl named Megan Penney who is determined to help him find his way back home.But they also find something else!
1. The Beginnings

Problems in Time  
  
A/N~Hey guys this is my first story!!! Plz R n R! They help me keep going. Constructive critism is good!  
  
Chapter 1~The Beginnings  
  
Jack Sparrow watched the setting sun as he steered The Black Pearl through the open ocean. He was thinking.Will and Elizabeth had ended up perfectly, why couldn't he find that special someone? He had tried, honestly, he did, but they all ended up being one night stands that turned horribly wrong.  
  
Annamaria knew him well enough to not sleep with him as he attempted to succeed in his search, Jack did try, being drunk all the time didn't help either though. Neither did the fact that he had mostly slept with the prostitutes in Tortuga who never heard of the word "faithful".  
  
"Well, Jack.There's someone out there for everyone so keep a sharp eye and you will know when you've found her." Will Turner had once told Jack when they were together on the search for Elizabeth 2 years ago. Captain Sparrow hung on to those wise words dearly for he believed in them.  
  
Although most thought Sparrow and his crew raided the seas searching for lost treasure and destroying towns for the sheer joy of it, but Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Annamaria knew that secretly Jack was searching for that girl.the girl that would take his breath away at the sight of her, the girl that would make his hair stand on end when she touched him, the girl that..  
  
"Cap'n!" Annamaria Yelled from the port side of the Pearl.  
  
Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked in the direction of the call.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
" The Royale Navy ship "Majestic" is gainin' on us! She's not a fightinh' ship Cap'n, we can send her down to Davy Jones Locker sure enough!"  
  
"Alrigh' then. Come on you lot! You 'eard the Lady, Run out the cannons! Hoist the flag! We're in for a sinkin'!"  
  
*** (present day) Megan Daniels dropped her bookbag on the floor by the bed. Grade 12 was harder than she had expected. Finals were in 3 weeks and her college applications were due in 2. She turned up her music (Linkin Park) and took out her notebook.  
  
Her friends and relatives always envied Megan's skill of lyric writing, she didn't know how she did it really, the words just kind of popped up in her head. As she was writing the very last line of her latest headbanger song called "Rebellion" here little sister Amy barged in her room.  
  
"Sissy. Mom says you gotta go talk to her" the 9 year oldsaid looking around her room.  
  
"Amy tell her I'm busy" Megan said not looking up.  
  
"She says now." The kid answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"oh god" She soon 18 year old mutters as she put her notebook under her mattress getting up.  
  
Her mother had probably found out about her belly. Two weeks ago Megan got her bellybutton pierced behind her parent's back. Her Dad wouldn't mind, he was cool, but her mom acted like Megan was still 12. This is going to be bad she thought as she slowly came down the spiral stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"You wanted to see me mom?" Megan asked trying to look innocent.  
  
Megans mother, named Meredith, was a goodlooking woman for being 45, she had long sandy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and a good looking body that had helped begin home lots of guys half her age since she and her husband Andrew had been divorced. But today, Meredith looked her age, her hair was frazzled, her makeup was almost all of and her face was sagging.  
  
"Explain." She said through her tight lips.  
  
"Explain what?" Megan questioned dully.  
  
"Explain THIS." Her mother raised her voice as she walked over and pulled up Megan's "antiprep" tank top, revealing the bellybutton ring that had a sun hanging off of it.  
  
"Oh. Explain that" Megan answered crestfallen. She had hoped that her mother had not found out about the piercing.  
  
"Yes. Please. Do" Meredith looked as if she was about to explode.  
  
"well you see mom."  
  
After a half an hour of the two women screaming back and forth to eachother, Megan stomped off to her room and plopped on her bed. It wasn't fair. Just because she did something so small that EVERYONE was doing, her mother had grounded her for a month.that meant no phone calls, no sports.that meant that she wouldn't be able to go to her first month of soccer season, no friends over. She had to come home RIGHT after school and do her homework and be watched by her mother for 30 friggin days. This SUCKED.  
  
Amy knocked on the door ever so lightly.  
  
"Go away Amy" The angry teen snarled.  
  
"Mom told me to say that no birthday party tomorrow either" The child said quietly.  
  
"GOD!" Megan screeched and threw her pillow at the wall.  
  
She was so pissed off that she ididn't noticed the little girl sneak into the room until she was standing right beside her.  
  
"Sis, I'm sorry." Amy said sadly, tears brewing in her eyes.  
  
"no , Amy it's not you it's my god forsaken mother"  
  
"sis..in your notebook there's a song called "The One".what does it mean?"  
  
Megan thought for a second. Oh yeah, she had read the song to Amy once she had finished writing it.  
  
"well, Amy. Once you get a little older, and have your heart broken a few times, you set out on a search. A search for that perfect guy who you were destined to be with." Seeing the confused look in the little girls eyes, Megan quickly added, "destined means meant to be. I'm in the middle of that search right now. I always say There's plenty of fish in the sea and out there is one for me"  
  
"oh. Well im going to help mommy make some cookies. Bye" the little girl wandered out of the room.  
  
Megan sighed and layed back. Her long,wavy black hair spread across the pillow. Megan had written that song when she was heartbroken when she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. She HAD to find that one special guy. She knew he was out there..but where?  
  
A/N~ what do you think? Good, Bad? PLz Tell me! Click that little button that says REVIEW! Lol. 


	2. Everything's a Blur

A/N~Hey Guys Thnx for the reviews.actually only a few reviews but that's enough to keep me going! Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!!!!! Oooh. and I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth or any of those guys.BUT! I do own Megan, Amy, Meredith and Andrew so far! Haha:D.Maybe I will get Orlando and Johnny for my birthday at the end of the month :D!  
  
Chapter 2~ Everything's a Blur  
  
Jack was pleased with himself. He had just succeeded in sinking the latest, supposedly best ship of the Royale Navy, the Majestic. Oh, Norrington was going to be MAD! Perfect Jack smiled.  
  
As the last of the valuables was being loaded onto the Pearl, Something caught Jack's eye. It was an iridescent glow at the floor of the ocean. How could that be? How can something be glowing when the floor is at least 100 metres below the surface? Thoughts raced through Jacks mind at lightning speed. This shimmer had provoked his curiosity, which frequently got the better of him.  
  
Sparrow ordered his crew to turn the ship towards the sparkling light, by this time Annamaria had caught sight of it too. She strode up to Jack's side by the wheel.  
  
"Cap'n are you sure that..thing is safe?" She questioned, confused.  
  
"Annamaria, I thought ye knew me by now." The captain smiled mischievously, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Nothin' I do is safe, savvy?"  
  
The woman just rolled her eyes and went back to shouting at the crew.  
  
When the Pearl came up along side of the glow, all the crew lined up staring in awe of the sparkling, colorful sight. Jack swayed down beside them and looked at the crack for a minute then stepped up on the side of the ship. Something about this strange glow tugged at his mind. It told him to come closer, which was, of course, impossible unless he got into the water. At this point his curiosity had totally overpowered him.  
  
Jack whipped off his hat and over coat. He handed him to Gibbs and gave his pistol and sword to Cotton.  
  
"Lads, and Lady, I'm goin' to get a closer look at this pretty light. If anything 'appens keep to the code!" He shouted loud enough so the people behind him could hear. Just as he was about to dive in, Annamaria grabbed his leg.  
  
"Jack, I'm goin' with you" She said sternly.  
  
"Listen love, If anythin' 'appens me, the crew needs you on me Pearl , savvy? I promise I will come back, until then you take me position at the wheel. What do you say?"  
  
The brunette stared daggers at Jack, but she knew he was right.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Alrigh' then. You mangy dogs do whatever Annamaria tell you to, savvy?" The Captain yelled to the confused crew.  
  
With no further delay, Jack Sparrow dove into the blue. He popped his head up to the surface to gain one large breath and then started swimming.  
  
Annamaria watched the brave man swim deeper and deeper. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She had a bad feeling about this, she didn't know why but she did.  
  
"Be safe, Jack" She barely managed to whisper before a brilliant flash came from the ocean and then a loud rumble.  
  
The water started bubbling and the waves steadily got bigger. The clouds swarmed around the ship and darkened. Lightning started to flash and thunder began to rumble.  
  
"JACK!" Annamaria screamed to the now black ocean. What was going on? Something BAD was happening.  
  
As suddenly as it had started, all the madness had stopped. The clouds returned to being white, and the ocean became its usual aqua color again. Only the crack and Jack were missing.  
  
"Oh god." The now distressed Annamaria muttered. All the crew had just recovered from the sudden event and returned to their positions on the side of the ship.  
  
Questions like "Where's Jack?" and "What 'Appened?" filled in the eerie silence. Annamaria was in shock. She had just lost one of her best friends, and the crew had just lost their captain. Now Anna was the captain and Gibbs had moved to 1st mate.  
  
"Well come on you Mangy dogs, You heard Jack, Keep to the code! Let's go!" Reluctantly Annamaria walked to the wheel and the crew returned to their jobs.  
  
"oh Jack, why did you do this?" Annamaria whispered as The Balck Pearl set sail again, heading south.  
  
***  
  
Jack swam closer and closer to the light. It was getting brighter and brighter. All of a sudden the light Shone so bright it blinded Jack. HE tried to cry out but all that formed were bubbles. Great. There goes my air supply jack thought, clutching his eyes. He felt the water starting to shake and he started to spin. He was being forced down into the crack. The water was getting hot, its burned him badly. His Lungs were on fire as his mind screamed for air. Jack finally managed to open his eyes and he only saw a blur. He whipped around but only saw the swirling blur around him. Jack made one last struggle to get out of this mess, and then everything went black.  
  
A/N~ Well? What do you think? Personally I think this is really good for making it up as I go along. Sorry, no Megan in this chapter but I promise she'll be in the next one. Alas, I have school tomorrow so I might not get a review but they're calling for 15-20 cm of snow! YIPPEE! Lol. Thanks for the reviews they help me along A LOT! If you have anyi deas feel free to tell them im always open for them! Luv u all!  
  
Salienne de Lioncourt~ Wow! Thanks! Yeah I can relate to Megan a lot too. Although we're never quite sure what goes on in Jack's mind, I tried! Lol. Wahoo! I got a #1 fan too! *hehe im special* Thanks for the typo thing, I know that but it was really late last night and mom was screechin at me to get off so I'll try better! Hope you like this chappie! *~**HUGZNKISSES**~*  
  
Misty Addams~Haha I'm the same way. ANYTHING With Jack in it I instantly love!Wow, thanks.I never knew anyone thought I had potential lol. I guess I CAN write well when im half asleep hehe. I'm updating as fast as I can but as I said school's tomorrow so I might be a little busy but I'll try! Hope this chapter is up to expectations! 


	3. Jack's Arrival

A/N~As I said school was cancelled today so im able to write another chapter :P:P lol keep the reviews comin I never get tired o' them! Anywhoo im gonna write this chappie n then go watch my precious movie (take a guess which one :P)  
  
Chapter 3~Jack's Arrival  
  
Megan Daniels sat in her room moping around. Ever since her mother found out about her bellybutton, her life had been pure hell. Today is my birthday and she's acting like she doesn't care at all! I'm 18 doesn't that mean ANYTHING to her??  
  
"This fucking blows" she muttered to no body in particular.  
  
She tried to get her mind off of things. Megan looked at her walls. They had so many memories. She remembered when she did them two years ago. She and her two best friends Yasmine, and Courtney painted Megan's walls pitch black. A week later she had her 16th birthday bash with about 20 or so of her closest friends. By then she had gotten 4 different neon colors and got all of the guests to sign and "decorate" her walls. That was exactly two years ago.  
  
As Megan stared at nothing, she didn't realize that all of a sudden the sky got dark and thunder started rumbling. She didn't even notice when wind shook the house. She only realized that something strange was happening when the power went out.  
  
Megan was sitting in her room in total darkness... what is going on?? It's only 3:30pm and it's almost June!  
  
Just as she was getting used to the darkness a light started coming from her ceiling.  
  
"What is going on????" she screamed.  
  
The wind started swirling in her room and as the light got brighter and brighter. Just then the light flashed so bright it blinded her. She screamed and covered her eyes.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Just as quickly as everything started everything went back to normal, except for the power, which was still off. Everything looked normal, but of course Megan still couldn't see right. But what she could see startled her. There was a strange looking figure lying unconscious on her floor. From what she could make out, the man had long dark hair that was a combination of braids, dreadlocks, beads and bones. He had it all tied back with a red bandana. He had a goatee made up in two braids and a moustache. His clothes were stained with sweat and blood and were kind of, well, weird.  
  
Megan crawled up off her bed and kneeled beside the man. She rolled him over on his back. He had a "P" branded on his right arm and a tattoo of a sparrow flying in the sunset right above that. ON his left arm he had something that looked like a burn up to his elbow. The man also smelled strongly of rum. He was kind of cute, but queer.  
  
"Um, dude? Hello.are u dead?" she questioned nervously poking the man in the cheek. Megan put her hand about where his heart would be and felt it pumping. Ok he's not dead, that's a relief. "Dude? Earth to Dude!" the said a little louder. The man twitched his lip and moaned.  
  
"Jesus christ!" Megan muttered. Drastic times called for drastic measures, she guessed.  
  
Megan then leaned down beside the mans ear.  
  
"DUDE! WAKE UP!!!!!" She yelled as loudly as she could.  
  
"ARGH!" The man sat bolt upright. Megan screamed as he did so and jumped back.  
  
"ok.he's awake.that's a good thing right?" Megan thought out loud.  
  
"Ow, me achin' 'ead" The man said in a gruff voice, rubbing his head. He looked around and saw a girl curled up in the corner. He was pretty sure it was a girl, for she had long black hair but it was bright pink at the ends. She wore pants, tight ones that got bigger at the bottom, but they were pants. She also had on a white top with the words "I didn't do it" written across. Yup, that was a girl alright, but she was wearing the weirdest clothes.  
  
Megan squeaked when the strange man looked at her.  
  
"Wh-who are y-you? She asked, clearly scared.  
  
"I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and who be you pretty lass?  
  
"I'm Megan Daniels. How did you get here?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure meself. One minute I was swimming towards a crack 50 feet away from me ship, and the next minute I'm here. Um.Where am I anyway?" The man Named Jack looked around, clearly confused. Megan giggled as his facial expressions.  
  
"At the moment you're in my bedroom in Orlando, Florida"  
  
"Ah. And what in the name of god are you wearing love?"the man looked her up and down.  
  
"Megan stood and folded her arms. "Dude. I could say the same thing to you. Whats with your clothes? You look like you just stepped out of a pirate movie or something"  
  
"Well Love, You're right about the pirate part, but I have no idea what a movie is. I'm captain of the Black Pearl, the greatest pirate ship in all of the Caribbean."  
  
"ok dude? First of all, there are no more Pirates, it's 2004. Second of all, I've heard of you and the Black Pearl, and you existed some 300 years ago." She paused, seeing the confused expression on Jack's face as he was registering all the information she just gave him.  
  
"Well, Lass. I'm mighty confused and apparently I'm going to be stuck here for a while, so do ye mind telling me what this large, balck box is. It's been catchin' me eye." "That Mr. Sparrow, is a TV. Almost everyone has one. Don't tell me you've never heard of a TV before either."  
  
Sparrow jus shook his head.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Jack jumped up and pulled out his dagger.  
  
"What in the blazes be that?!" The man said, alarmed.  
  
Megan just laughed and shook her head. "This will take a while  
  
A/N~Well? What do you think of my third chapie? Please send in a review! Sadly, it looks like there's going to be school tomorrow so I might not get a new chapter in. But I'll try my best!  
  
BuBuKitty~Hey thanks about the story. I was kidding about the alternate ending but do what you want! I can't wait until I can't wait to read the sequel! Hope you like this chapter! 


	4. A Lesson and A Plan

A/N~Hey Guys! Thanks yet again for all of the reviews! I got a lot for them referring to my many spelling mistakes (hehe) I get a little carried away sometimes lol. I, Gwyn Mason, Solemnly swear that I will faithfully use the spell check and actually READ what it's trying to explain to me. As you may know, I have redone ALL the chapters because of the spelling mistakes, I am using the first 3 chapters for an English project and 3 I found out that there is a Megan Daniels and even more embarrassing I know her, so Megan Daniels ahs since become Megan Penney. So, nothing much more to say.sorry that it's taking a while to update, I've been kind of busy in the last week. And Next week I have a lot of projects due (I'm in grade 8 I don't do exams!!! WAHOO!!!!) And my birthday is on Friday!!!! *Happy Birthday to me!* lol. Anywhoo. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!! Oh and you guys know the whole disclaimer so I wont go on about that  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 4~ A Lesson and A Plan  
  
"Megan! What is all that racket up there?! You better not have a friend here, you know you are grounded!!" Meredith Mackay yelled up the stairs.  
  
Megan Penney acted fast, "Quick! Get in here and don't make a Peep! I'm serious!" She urged, shoving the confused Captain Jack Sparrow into her closet and shutting the doors. Her mother barged into the room just as she was spinning around from facing the closet.  
  
"What was that noise? I could have sworn I heard talking in here." Megan's Mom asked, glaring at the 18 year old.  
  
"Um.that was the TV Mom. One of my soaps that I watch..." Megan prayed that Jack would keep quiet and that her mom would believe her.  
  
"ooookkkkaaaayyyyy," Her Mother said, drawling out the word as she looked around the room. "But if I find out that someone is here, Your DEAD! You hear me? DEAD"  
  
"Oh My God Mom! Just because I pierced my bellybutton, you completely don't trust me! It's not like I'm some thief, stealing everything I see!"  
  
"Megan, I don't need this from you right now" Meredith sighed.  
  
"Need WHAT Mom?" The dark haired girl snapped back at her mother.  
  
That was enough, the stressed parent had snapped.again.  
  
"Your attitude! You are so very stuck up! The WHOLE world doesn't revolve around you Megan! Grow up and learn that!"  
  
"Ok, you know what Mom? YOU have GOT to realize that I'm not a little child anymore! Just because your life is so shitty, it doesn't mean that you have to make mine a living hell! Grow up and earn THAT!" Megan yelled to her mother as she was walking downstairs.  
  
Meredith had learned that when it came to this, just to not say anything back to her daughter, for they could go on fighting forever. Those words had hurt her though.  
  
Megan sighed and opened the closet door to reveal a thoughtful-looking Jack. He strode out of the closet and stopped when he was only about 6 inches away from Megan's face.  
  
"Ye know Love, that won't solve anythin'." He said only so she could barely hear him.  
  
"What wont!" she spat at him, steaming from yet another fight with her mother.  
  
"Yellin' at your mum like that." Jack retorted, with a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
"Well, what else am I supposed to do? She always jumps to conclusions like that! She thinks I never do what I'm told and whenever she says stuff like that it pushes me more and more to do just that! And if I'm nice to her, she always thinks I'm up to something! It's just so, so, so ERRRRRRRRRR!" Megan was almost in tears now.  
  
"Ah! But you see love, that's the point! She's doing that just to see if you will go over the edge, self consciously most like, but all in all, don't keep on doing this to her, she's ye mum. Ye may not realize it love, but she is the person that you look up to the most, if ye keep on doing this to her, when you need her the most she won't be there for ye." He finished, staring straight into her eyes.  
  
Megan opened her mouth to say something, but was surprised when no words came to her lips. He was right. If she kept on pushing her mother away from her, she may never get her back.  
  
Noticing that the young girl was at a loss for words, Jack switched the subject.  
  
"Now lass, if ye would be so kind, could ye point me in the direction of my ship? Me crew will be wantin' to know where I am." He put on a charming smile that sent shivers up Megan's back.  
  
"I-I-I..um.there's no ship around here Mr. Sparrow. Sorry." She managed to spit out.  
  
"Well, then, How did I get here? Last I remember I was drownin', or so it felt, in the Caribbean Sea. And then I opened me eyes to see you standin' o'er me, tryin' to make me deaf."  
  
It had finally struck Megan that this man had appeared out of nowhere in her room. Panic took over her brain, what was she going to do with him? How was she going to get him back to where he came from? How long was he going to be here for? How was she going to explain this to her mother? Questions filled her mind and she didn't answer them, she couldn't. This was bad. This was REALLY bad.  
  
"Oh god! This isn't Good Jack! What do I do? I'm grounded, I'm not aloud to have anyone over, much less someone who fell out of the past! I don't know what to do! How am I going to explain this to Mom and Amy? Well, Amy won't realy get it, she's only young see? But my Mom, Oh god, my Mom is going to FLIP!..."  
  
Watching the girl babble on and on, pacing the room amused Jack. It was strange, and he WAS a little scared about what had happened, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, He couldn't show fear to anyone, he was a pirate for god sakes! He swayed over to Megan and stopped her from wearing out the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her worried, hazel eyes.  
  
"Listen love, We'll figure something out. I'll help ye. Right now you need some rest. Go lay down and have a little nap savvy? I'll try to figure out a plan." He said trying to calm the panicked girl.  
  
It had suddenly dawned on Megan that she was exhausted. This day was all to confusing for her liking. Jack was right, she needed some rest. Her eyes felt heavy and her body was urging her to the bed.  
  
"Alright, just a little nap." she sighed, stumbling over to her bed. She laid down and was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Jack sat in Megan's desk chair, watching the girl sleep. There was something about her; it was irritating him, something weird, and something special. He looked at the way her hair draped over her face and fanned out on the bed. He looked at her hands, though her nails were painted black and chipping, they were beautiful. Get over yourself Jack. That fall must have done some damage he thought to himself.  
  
"Now, about that plan." He whispered to himself, as he turned around, pulling himself up to the desk. He rested his head on his arms, and he too went into dreamland.  
  
~***~***~  
  
A/N~ Oh my, I feel like Megan right now. My eyes are half shut and my body is almost sound asleep and my brain isn't working right lol. I Hope you all like this chappie and I'll try to update soon. Lets see, so far this week, I have a french test, 2 english tests, a monthly English project due, a story for English due (the first 3 chapters of this story) and IDU's (individual something or other) lol. Well Read n enjoy and last but not least review! I'll try to update soon! *~**HUGZNKISSES**~*  
  
Salienne De Lioncourt~ Hey Babe! Yeah I kind of planned for Jack and Megan to take it well at first, but I revealed their worries in this chappies, hope I did well on that! In my mind Megan was used to things shocking her like her parent's divorce so she learned to bottle up her fears so that's why she didn't do much lol. Yeah I'm pretty much a wuss too.lol I scream when I see a spider even if it's like a baby one (thanks to the bloody huge ones in St. Vincent tha scared me to death when I lived there) lol *poke*poke* lol Yep, Me being the klutz i am *pokes self in eye* lol luv yah!  
  
Misty Addams~ Hey! Thanx! Jack is my total Idol so I try to act him out pretty well, you should meet me in real life; I tend to act like him a lot lol. Thanks lol I thought it was a pretty good chapter too! Hope ye like this one just as much!  
  
Smeagolish-smeagol55~Hey Thanks for the review! I redid all of the chapters, correcting all of the mistakes (hopefully) lol. Yeah I can relate to Megan a lot too, I made her up to be kind of like me in a way and like some of my friends so it's like a person stir fry.if that made any sense (I'm tired can't you tell?) Megan's' mom is going thru a lot right now so She's really low on patience level especially with Megan these days lol. As I said I checked all of the spelling mistakes, Hope you like this chappie! 


	5. Meredith's Sorrow

A/N~Hey Guys! Alas, I am stuck here after school because my mother has a stupid meeting (yes my mom teaches at the school) And I have nothing better to do so I thought I would write another chapter! Sound good to you? Haha. Thnx for the reviews.. But I only got 8 so far ( HELLO!!!! I could use some publicity here!!! Lol If you don't mind could you guys maybe tell some people about this story??? PLZ!!! Haha I sound really desperate don't I lol. Any way on with the story! Oh! And in this chapter you find out why Megan's mom is really horrible thanks to smeagolish-smeagol55 for pointing that out (  
  
Disclaimer~ Yeah Yeah Yeah. I don't own Jack or any of the pirates of the Caribbean..Maybe I'll get Johnny for my birthday this Friday :D:D:D!! lol  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 5~Meredith's Sorrow  
  
Megan was dosing in and out of sleep. She tried to open her eyes but she could not hold them there for long. The first time she opened them she saw Jack looking at her, it was kind of weird but it gave her this warm fuzzy feeling inside, she had never felt this feeling before. She quickly closed them to make sure he didn't catch her looking at him. She opened them again about 10 minutes later and found him sound asleep at her desk.  
  
Megan smiled. Jack was...well Jack was original that was for sure, but there was this weird feeling that she had gotten when he fell out of nowhere. The kind of feeling that made her heart stop.although it already was stopped from the events leading up to him arriving there. As she thought about these things she slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Meredith sat at the kitchen table, sobbing. This wouldn't be the first time since she and Andrew got divorced. It was mostly because of the fights between her and her eldest daughter, Megan. She could see that the divorce had really hurt her.  
  
Their latest fight happened, not an hour ago to think about it. There was barely a time when Meredith and Megan weren't' reaching for each other's throats. Meredith had to admit, she had been a little harsh about Megan getting her bellybutton pierced, but the fact that Megan hadn't even asked her if she could do it hurt her, a lot.  
  
Ever since Andrew and Meredith's divorce, Meredith's life had been falling apart. She found out not a month later than the divorce that Andrew got remarried to a mindless blonde (A/N~I don't mean offense to any of you blondes. I'm one too!!!) and that hurt. Meredith still had feelings for her ex-husband, and she took out her anger on her daughters Megan and Amy. She tried to ignore the pain by dating other people. Because of her looks, Meredith had managed to snag lots of men about 10 or 20 years younger than she was. Her latest boyfriend, Joe was 27 years old! Megan hated all of the guys that she brought home, partly because they weren't that much older than her, but mostly because they weren't Dad.  
  
Now Megan was screaming at Meredith for the tiniest things and she couldn't understand why. Had she done something wrong? Had she not raised her eldest daughter properly? Why was this happening? The pain of her daughter, one of the most precious things in Meredith's life hating her was becoming almost unbearable. Something had to be done. But how? Megan wouldn't talk with her mom about anything. She had tried to give Megan the "talk" but she told her to shut up and leave her alone. She couldn't bond with her daughter anymore.  
  
Not knowing why, Meredith got up and went upstairs to see Megan. She put her ear to the door and didn't hear anything, so she opened up. She looked around and found Megan lying sound asleep on her bed. She went over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. As she was leaving she turned off the light and closed the door. Meredith walked slowly to her own bedroom and fell asleep herself.  
  
***(2 hours later)  
  
Jack woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" he muttered to himself. He pondered over this for a minute until he remembered the events that had taken place a little while ago.  
  
"I could REALLY use some rum," He said a little louder than he intended.  
  
Megan stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Whaaa..?" She said, still half asleep.  
  
"Nothin', Love."  
  
"No Jack, what did you say?" She said stretching.  
  
Jack saw the girl raise her arms above her head and her now revealed stomach. Ah, so that's what she meant by "bellybutton pierced" he thought eying the barbell in Megan's navel.  
  
"Oh, just me complain' to me one some. I 'aven't had a swig of rum in almost 12 hours." He said flashing Megan that smile again.  
  
"Rum? Haha, I got ton's of that Jack, don't you worry." She answered grinning evilly at him as she got down on all fours and pulled a box out from under her bed.  
  
"Mom thinks that this is a keepsake box of my childhood, but man is she wrong!" She laughed, opening a box to reveal a HUGE amount of alcohol.  
  
Jack smiled even wider this was heaven! This was more rum than he had seen in a long time!  
  
"Ah! Good! Now I won't be so bored!" He said swaying over to the box, helping himself.  
  
Once they both had a bottle of rum in their hands, Megan smiled at Jack. He returned the smile just as she held up her bottle.  
  
"Cheers." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Cheers, love." She clinked their bottles and drank up.  
  
~***~***~  
  
A/N~Well I hope this chappie wasn't too bad, my brain is kind of fried from schoolwork lol. Sorry about the blonde comment I didn't mean it in any type of offense, just trying to have details lol. OMG!!! I thought of the perfect ending!!! Jack goes and- oh wait I can't tell you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! But I tell you it's really good! Hehe Plz Review, I NEED reviews, they make me type! I'm kind of having writers block at the moment so any ideas would be great!  
  
Oh! And incase you're wondering why Meredith didn't freak out with Jack there in Megan's room, don't worry that will be all cleared up in the next couple of chapters!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! And PLZ Tell people about my story! PLZ!!! Lol  
  
Smeagolish-Smeagol55~Hey! Yeah I kind of figured that didn't make sense, I was so tired you wouldn't believe it. I Hope I got the why-meredith-is- horrible-to-megan thing sorted out in this chappie! Um.let me see if I can get this right. thank you for the thank you for the thank you! Lol. Anywhooo lol I hope this chappie pleases you! Oh. And no I haven't had my birthday yet. It's on the 30th so no you're not late in telling me happy birthday! But thanks! Lol HAHAHA 13!!!! I'm finally a teenager! WAHOOOOO!!!!!! Lol. Lol Luv yah! 


	6. A Mystery is Revealed

A/N~Hey guys lol. I know I know I'm sorry about tha delay!!! I was so busy allll week! Lol I totally bombed my french test.you see I'm a scholar student lol (I skipped a grade) n my marks are usually in the 90s but I got a 78 on the test lol. So my parents are pissed at that lol. But oh well! And my birthday party was yesterday *WHOOOOT!!!!* 13!!! AT LAST!!!!! So anyway I'm going to try to tell u guys why Meredith didn't freak out with Jack there aright? Lol Luv u all! This chappie is a little longer.lol Im in a typing mood! And there is a part with kraft dinner in it which amused me so much to write :P:P  
  
~~My sympathies to Salienne du Lioncourt for her fall from running in heels! We still love you!~~  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 6~A Mystery is Revealed  
  
*Snnnnnnnnxxxx*  
  
...  
  
*ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZ*  
  
...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
Megan Penney shrieked as she woke up from a nightmare. As she was doing so she had also managed to scare Jack awake out of his drunken slumber.  
  
"Wha' in the blazes whazz tha'?!" He slurred grabbing his spare pistol.  
  
"Um.that was me Jack. I had a nightmare, I always do when I drink. And for some reason they're always about spiders." She said quietly, blushing.  
  
"Spiders eh? Dun Like 'em much?" He asked, still not totally conscious.  
  
"Ugh. I Hate them with a pleasure. I am so scared of them. When I was little and lived in the tropics, I got bitten by a tarantula. Ever since then I've had terrible Arachnophobia. Sorry about that." She giggled.  
  
"S'alright. Bout time I woke up anyway." He smiled. Megan smiled back at him.  
  
Their eyes met for a minute, and Megan had to look away. What she didn't notice was that Jack didn't. When she met his chocolate eyes, he body tensed up, and her heart skipped a beat. She just passed it off as an effect of the rum.  
  
"I guess Mom's not home. Cuz if she was She'd be in here the moment I screamed. Come on, Let's get something to eat." She beckoned to Jack to come with her.  
  
Up until now, Jack Sparrow hadn't been out of Megan's bedroom. He was in awe of all the strange things he saw around him. They walked down the stairs and passed some pictures. Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw a picture of what appeared to be a younger Megan. Her black , wavy hair fell just below her shoulders and she was smiling, a broad ,cheerful smile, much like the one she had given him just a few seconds ago in her room. Something about her was biting at him. Could this be the woman Will had told her about? Nah, He was a pirate stuck somewhere in the future. And she was a 21st century girl, how could this possibly work? Jack was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Megan had made her way to the kitchen talking him. Apparently she still thought he was right behind her.  
  
"Jack?," She peered around the corner to see him staring at her picture from 2 years ago. He looked like he was thinking about something. She giggled, he looked kind of cute with his mouth half open and his eyes glazed in thought.  
  
"Hello0o0o0o0o, Jack!" She said again, causing Jack to snap back into reality. He turned to her and grinned sheepishly, and strode out to the kitchen.  
  
After about a half an hour of Jack ogling at the fridge, the stove, and the microwave (which he found terribly amusing opening and shutting the door), Megan finally managed to make some Kraft Dinner. They sat down at the table and Megan watched with great amusement as Jack stabbed some of the KD with a fork and sniffed it. She burst out laughing when he licked it slightly before putting it in his mouth completely.  
  
The aftermath of the rum was clearly shown when Megan fell out of her chair, snorting and giggling like a mad fool. Jack peered under the table and quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Luv, are you alrigh'? Your food is getting cold." He said, which only caused her to giggle more.  
  
Jack decided to let her be, and went on with eating this noodles-in-orange- goop-stuff. It was quite good actually. Aside from the occasional snort from under the table, things were pretty quiet. Megan finally managed to regain her composure, and sat back down.  
  
"Welcome back, Luv. You may want to reheat that in the monkeywave over there" He said indicating the KD. Megan burst out laughing again, but managed to do as he mentioned.  
  
They had a good conversation as Megan gobbled down her food. She was feeling a little woozy, but ignored it. Just as They were cleaning the dishes, Meredith arrived home. They hadn't heard her come through the driveway, but they heard her as she came in the door.  
  
Frozen in shock, because her mother was going to flip when she saw Jack, Megan was unable to move. Apparently so was Jack.  
  
Meredith came into the kitchen, lugging bags or groceries, and put them on the counter. She turned and smiled at Megan, who stood there like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Megan, be a dear and put these groceries away, please." She said. Megan didn't move, just stood there holding a half washed glass in her hand.  
  
"Megan? Megan are you alright?"  
  
Before Meredith managed to say anything more, Megan collapsed on the floor, unconscious.  
  
Jack stood there in complete shock. Why couldn't Meredith see him? This was weird. Just as he was about to say something, Megan fainted. The glass shattered as it hit the ground, sending sharp pieces of it all over. Jack and Meredith rushed to Megan's side at the exact same time. Jack put his hand to her chest. Good she was still breathing. Before he had a chance to take his hand away, her mother did the exact same. Jack jumped as her hand went right through his on to Megan's breast.  
  
Meredith picked Megan up with startling strength for a woman of that build and carried her up to her bed. Jack followed close behind, thinking really hard.  
  
Meredith caught sight of the bottle of rum and sighed, "Oh Megan, what have you done to yourself?"  
  
She placed Megan in her bed and covered her up. Poor Megan, Meredith thought, she had never been able to stay away from hangovers. Meredith knew that she drank, especially when she was upset about something, but she was too afraid to talk to her about it for Megan might get really mad at her. Jack swayed into the room and sat down on the desk chair, watching Meredith tuck Megan in.  
  
Sweat beaded on Megan's forehead, and a looked of pain crossed her face. Meredith sighed and kissed her on the forehead and left. She came back with a glass of water and some pills for Megan to take when she woke up.  
  
When he was sure she was gone, Jack went over to Megan's side. He stroked her face, and her pained expression eased a little bit. Jack's eyes were full of frustration and confusion. What had just happened? Why couldn't her mother see him? He was standing right beside Megan when she came in.  
  
As he was thinking he crawled onto the bed, behind Megan. He lie down and put his arm around her waist. He lied there, watching Megan, seeing how beautiful she was. He had this weird feeling inside of him. Something was different about Megan, he knew in his heart she was the one, but this would never work out. He didn't fall asleep, just laid beside Megan, trying to comfort her. Or was he just comforting himself? He didn't know. He was on the verge of figuring out the mystery.  
  
~***~***~  
  
A/N~Well that was a lot to type. My mind is begging me to go to sleep, and I plan on it after I finish this lol. As usual I plan to update as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. My friend and I have to finish this HUGE project that's due on Tuesday! She's coming up tomorrow night to do it and We don't have school Monday so We'll work ion it then. I promise in the next chapter I WILL tell you guys why Meredith can't' see Jack! Lol Love you all!  
  
Heather~ Lol Thank you for the review! Yen I'm going to say why Jack can't be seen in the next chappie I promise! Hope you like this chap!\  
  
Meg~ Lol Thanks! I think it's a pretty good story for my first one! I plan to keep writing don't worry! Haha I'll try not to b Lazy:P Misty Addams~Lol Only 1 more chapter until you find out don't worry! I hope you like this chappie! Lol BTW I love you story Never Afraid to Feel! I Think it's a great story and KEEP WRITING!!!! Lol Luv yah  
  
CaptnKat~Hey thanks for the review! Yeah A lot of ppl seem to be relating to Megan and her Mom! Lol good to hear you like the story! Hope you like this chap!  
  
Salienne du Lioncourt~Haha THANK YOU!!!! *dances n sings* I get 2 hours with Jack in the closet!!! WAHOOO!!! Lol. Thanks for tha happy Birthday lol! So you can't stand alcohol eh? Lol I think most is pretty good but I hate beer! But I wouldn't know *Angel face* lol.Hope you like this chappie! Lol Hope yer ankle feels better soon! 


	7. The Next Morning

A/N~Hey Guyz sorrei about the Delay.I got caught up in IDU's and stuff..(Ie~reportin my perv art teacher to the administrator for looking down my shirt) buyt anyway lol! Before I do this chap. I REALLY wanna recommend the Servent Girl series by Mystic Lady Fae! Theres 4 stories and its SOOOOO COOL! Ok And I PROMISE that I WILL tell why Meredith can't see Jack!!! I Promise I really do!!!! Lol anywhoo..umm.. Im not feelin well .lol Im a little drugged at the moment (not Im not high I jus took too many pills lol) so If I make a few mistakes plz forgive me! lol  
  
WAHOOOOO!!!!!! I don't think I've ever gotten this many reviews on one chap! *I feel special now!* lol  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 7~ The Next Morning  
  
Megan Penney opened her eyes to see a room flooding with light from her window. She had a major headache from the hangover. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:34am. Wow, she must have slept through the night.and had a dreamless, very deep sleep.  
  
As she came to her senses a bit better she felt something warm across her waist and beside her. Megan looked down with blurry eyes and saw the figure of Jack dozed off beside her. Wow, he's kind of half-innocent looking, she thought with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jack."She said quietly, "Jack are you awake?" She figured that statement was wrong when his response was...nothing. She grinned to herself. He's really warm she said to herself. Megan didn't know why but she liked the feeling of having him close to her, it made her forget all her problems.  
  
Megan gently sat up in her bed, Jack's limp arm slipping down to her legs. She yawned and stretched her arms, first reaching out in front of her, and then putting her arms above her head. Something startled her when her hand brushed up against something. She turned her head and found a note in her mothers hand writing. As she read the note she got up out of bed and put on her slippers (fuzzy and pink thank you very much!), and fed her pet turtle named Bob.  
  
As she was searching her closet for something to wear she didn't notice Jack stir and wake up.  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered open to reveal the sunlight spilling in through Megan's window. He had slept soundly, although he did not mean to fall asleep. He looked around to see Megan with her hair in two braids, a pink tube top on and she was just buttoning up a jean skirt.  
  
"Mornin', Luv." He said yawning.  
  
"Good morning Jack!" Megan said cheerfully, spraying some perfume on. Jack caught a whiff of it, it smelled really good, like vanilla. He watched her put her make-up on and decided to speak.  
  
"So wot's got you all cheery now? I thought you were hungover and freaked out from last nite"  
  
She looked at Jack in confusion, "What?...OH! That! Oh my god yeah!" She suddenly stopped.  
  
Jack had to stifle a giggle as she only had eyeliner on one eye and looked a little strange.  
  
"Well, Luv. I do believe I have figured out why yer mum Couldn't see me or feel me."  
  
Megan immediately stopped putting on her make up. She turned around to him and stared deep into his eyes,  
  
"Tell me..." She said in mono tone.  
  
"Well, Luv, it's all quite simple really. This is the 21st century right? And technically, I'm a person from the past, so I've lived and died and I don't know it yet. And since you saw me graceful arrival into your room, I suspect that that's why you can see and feel me. To yer mum, I'm like a ghost, kind of." He explained, with his usual waving of the arms and great facial expressions.  
  
Megan giggled with his graceful arrival part, but more less, got his drift. "But there's one thing I don't get," she said, somewhat talking to herself.  
  
"Wot's that luv?"  
  
"Why can I see you, I mean I'm sure more than 1 person felt the events coming to your arrival, the storm, the light, everything...so why can I see you and no one else?" She said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"I dunno, actually maybe we have some sort of connection, like one we knew about all along, but didn't know who the person on the other side of that connection was, I'm not sure." He said seriously, then suddenly breaking into a smile, "So Luv, why are ye getting' all dressed up?"  
  
Megan smiled and said, "Read the note Jack."  
  
Jack looked around and found a note beside Megan's bed. It read:  
  
Megan,  
  
I have gone out to town for a while, groceries, and visiting with Gramma. I've been meaning to talk to you about some things. Meet me at the Deli shop at 1pm for lunch, the car key's are on the counter.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
"So yer mom wants to have lunch with ye, and yer wearin' THAT?" Jack smiled, gesturing the tube top.  
  
Megan looked down and blushed, "Ummm, maybe your right" she answered frantically searching her closet for another shirt.  
  
"You know Jack; this is my chance to reason with Mom! This could be the time to tell her that I want a truce, that I want to not bite her head off all the time!" She excitedly exclaimed, pulling a pale yellow t-shirt on and then removing her tube top from underneath it.  
  
"Aye, yer right luv!" Jack grinned at her.  
  
"Anyway Jack, I gotta get going, you know where the refrigerator is, help yourself to any food in the house, just don't use the stove or oven alright?" Megan explained, grabbing her purse as she walked out the door.  
  
Jack followed her downstairs and assured her that he would not turn on anything but the microwave, or monkeywave, as he referred to it.  
  
Megan grabbed the keys from the counter, and suddenly stopped in amazement  
  
"Oh my god! Jack! She left me the keys to the convertible! This rocks!" She bounced happily.  
  
"Umm.Wot's a convertible, luv?" Jack said, confused.  
  
Megan just giggled and said, "Watch out the window Jack, just watch!" She winked at him and made for the door.  
  
Just as she was about to step outside, she picked up the mail. She sorted through it,  
  
"Bills, bills, more bills, junk, more junk, oh look another bill," She said absent mindedly. But the last letter was what made her stop and drop everything.  
  
"Oh.my.GOD!" She said, and then she screamed.  
  
~***~***~  
  
MUAHAHAHAHhAhAH!!!!!!!! ClIfFhAnGeR!!!!! Lol! I'm in an evil mood tonight! Well, I hope this keeps you in suspense for the next chapter! Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy this week, my mom was supposed to go into surgery today but the moved it ahead for a while and I had a 4H meeting (Yes im in 4H, I'm a hick I know!!) lol But I'll try to get another one up soon lo.. Of course I'll Get one up sooner if you guys REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol!  
  
OOOOH! And by the way, the whole Monkeywave thing. I used to call it that when I was little so that's where I got it from lol!  
  
Misty Addams~Haha Yeha I kinda figured u were obsessed with Jack (Im with u there!) Thnx! I hope I still am doing well in portraying Jack hehe! Lol Thnx for the happy Bday! Hope you like this chap!  
  
Salienne De Lioncourt~Haha, Well I'm glad you enjoyed my monkeywave!(read the A/N.It explains where I got it from lol) Nice speech about drinkin *thumbs up* So they made Jack their chief eh? lol YEh I blew that test n I jus blew a Science test (kinda sad cuz my moms a science teacher) lol I got a 70 on the first part (I know I know.you have permission to scold me lol) TRUST ME! Nothing will come between me and my fics..excpet for maybe Orlando or Johnny lol! Anwhoo Glad u liked this chap..GET WRITING ON YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol luv yah  
  
Kendra Luehr~Well then.now that we got that whole 1 night stand thing cleared im glad u like the cahp! Lol wasn't I surprised wen I checked my mail and found a review from you in every chap! Lol it made me so happy all day!. Ok.listen to me here.IF you hunt me down with a pitch fork then I won't be able to write AT ALL.so yeah dun b mad!!! Lol Thnx for your review I hope you like this chap!  
  
Heather~ Thnx for your review! They mean so much to me! Lol I didn't think the monkeywave would amuse so many people..Of course it amused me but the tiniest things amuse me so yeah lol anyway hope you like this chapter!  
  
Krissilee06~ Thanks for the review mate! You really think that it's cute? Lol I'm updating as much as I can but I do have a lot of homework with report cards going home next week! Lol thanks! 


	8. A BIG Surprise

A/N~IM SO SORRY!!!!! I meant to update sooner but I got caught up in stuff! Lol *accepts punishments* Hehe just as I expected I had a lot of people yell at me for the cliff hanger but oh well ( it's what makes stories good you know! Yeh well, anyway I had a lot of school work and my mom went in for surgery this week so I had to help her a lot. Then my little Bob came (monthly bob) n I was sick to my stomach, we jus had our last auditions in Drama for our play that we do in May! We're doing The Sting and I tried out for Snyder, a cop from Joliet. *crosses fingers!!* lol. And on Thursday night we had a dance which ended up being the BEST night of my life. On Friday night I had my heart broken! I found out that the guy I like likes me too but won't go out with me because he's 16 and i'm 13! Age is jus a freakin number!!!!! But anyway.....lol. I'm going to have a little chat with him about tha issue. And finally yesterday was my best friend's birthday party so I went there for the night. And now I'm sick with a cold and I can barely talk because of my throat so I thought I should type up the next chappie! AND I haven't been able to get on Fanfiction.net for some reason so yeah lol  
  
Oh and free Johnny and Orlando posters for whoever read all of that :P  
  
So anyway here is the next chap, hopefully it's not that bad lol! Oh and in this story the movie POTC never existed alright?  
  
Disclaimer~I do not own jack or anyone else from real life or POTC...it's depressing to think about huh?  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 8~A BIG Surprise  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Megan Penney squealed, jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
Jack whipped around at the sound of her cries, utterly alarmed, and a little disturbed.  
  
"Umm, Luv? Is everythin' all righ'?" He asked her cautiously.  
  
"Is everything alright? YES! OH MY GOD YES! This is the best day of my LIFE!!" She answered, with a broad grin on her face, "Jack! I get to meet my FAVOURITE actor of ALL time! I GET TO MEET JOHNNY DEPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megan took a full fledged run on and jumped into Jack's arms, causing them to both fall over.  
  
They both grunted as they hit the ground, Megan on top of Jack, still grinning like a mad fool.  
  
"Luv, two things. Number one, who in the name of God is Johnny Depp? And two, Can you PLEASE get offa' me? Yer digging my pistol handle into my gut." Jack grunted, shoving Megan off of him.  
  
Megan jus giggled and rolled around on the floor, letting out random squeaks and squeals, of pure Joy.  
  
Jack stood up and crossed his arms. "Luv, get up offa' tha floor and open the letter so you can find out WHEN yer gonna meet this Johnny person" He said bored, exaggerating it checking his nails.  
  
Megan regained her composure and stood up. She opened the letter with shaking hands and brought t up to her face to read it.  
  
"It says I get to have a personal interview with Johnny in Hollywood in 2 weeks! EEEEK! Jack I'm so excited! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" she hugged Jack again, but more gently this time.  
  
Jack gladly accepted the hug, happy for his friend, and hostess. She smelled like vanilla, he thought with a grin. He had never seen Megan so happy before, even in the few days they had known eachother. Megan was a cool kid, a little rough around the edges, like himself, but spunky and upbeat.  
  
Megan pulled away from the hug, suddenly remembering that she was on her way to meet her mother.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jack, I have to go! Mom's probably waiting for me!" She was about to rush out the door, when she remembered the keys. She grabbed them, which were right on the counter beside Jack. She looked up at him and giggled a little embarrassed giggle, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Jack stood in that spot for a long time after she left, his hand to her cheek, where she had kissed him.  
  
He toddled back upstairs, holding this good beverage that Megan called "Pepsi". It was fizzy and really good. Almost as good at rum, Jack thought, taking a large swig of it.  
  
He sat on Megan's bed, and daydreamed. He was really missing the sea, and his Pearl. This place was nice, but He liked his home better. Only one thing was keeping him from leaving to go back home... Megan. He really liked her, not just because of her looks, but she was a lot like him, and like someone else he knew, but couldn't think of them at the moment.  
  
Jack grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, which he found terribly amusing. Little people lived inside a box, and it didn't bother them at all. He changed the channel to a show called "Friends" which was quite funny.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Megan squealed her tires, as she drove into the Deli parking lot. She grabbed her purse and ran inside. Her eyes scanned the place frantically, hoping her mother didn't get fed up and left. Nope, there she was, reading the Menu.  
  
Megan strode over to her mother's table and plopped down. Before Meredith had a chance to speak Megan said speedily,  
  
"Mom, I need to talk to you, I'm really, really sorry for the way I've been treating you. I thought it over and I really want to make it up to you!"  
  
Megan stared pleadingly into her mother's eyes, hoping for forgiveness.  
  
"Well, Megan, I came to talk to you too. Now before all that, something's up, You're really bouncy, what happened?"  
  
That was the question Megan had been hoping for. She couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Mom, I won! I get to meet and interview Johnny Depp! In two weeks! In California!" Megan spilled all the details of the past hour as her mother listened intently.  
  
They chatted for the first time in ages, and they were enjoying each others company too. This could be the start of a better life for Megan, and her mother. The chance to start a new relationship, during the lunch, Megan forgot about all her other problems. This was what was important, her family.  
  
~***~***~  
  
A/N~ Hey sorri it's short but I just wanted to get the cliffhanger sorted out! Lol There will be more to come soon! I hope! Lol REVIEW!!!!!! Free Jack plush toys for whoever reviews! Love you all!  
  
Salienne du Lioncourt~ Muahahhaha! Lol I knew I'd get you with the cliffhanger! Don't worry about my grades, I got my report card back and my average is a 95%! Lol Update yer story girl!! :P!  
  
Kendra Luehr~ So you're amused with the Monkeywave huh? Well hopefully you like this chapter! Lol thank you for not threatening me with a pitchfork! Lol I can sleep much more comfortably now!lol!  
  
Heather~Hehehe! So I got you with the cliffhanger too eh? OK the tube-top thing. What Megan did was she put her t-shirt on over the tube top and then pulled it out from under the t-shirt ok? Lolnow that we got that all cleared up I hope you like this chap!  
  
Mystic Lady Fae~Well thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you like it! YEh I know there A few mistake but hey! Go easy on me it's my first story! And I'm more careful about that stuff now! Well hope you keep likeing it!  
  
Misty Addams~Haha you never fail to compliment me on portraying Jack ^^!l lol. Here it the update you have been looooooonnnnggglllly waiting for :Plongly....is that a word? Lol Hoep ye like this chap! Luv yah!  
  
Daydream Believer14~ Thanks! I like it too! Lol. Yeh I've gotten a lot of relations to Megan and her mom. I wanted to make it seem real, and that's what a lot of teens and their mothers go through these days! Well I hope you keep reading!  
  
Dumblacky~Haha I like your name. Ye, I know I'm evil about the cliffhanger! Well I must say Thank you for the information. I already do have an ending made up but I will use you idea throughout the story! That is a good Idea! I'll try not to make this a usual love story ok? Lol Hope you keep reading! 


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Ok you guys.  
  
I've been getting a lot of complaints about my spelling and I do feel really bad about them (honestly I do). I DO have a reason for them though. #1 My spell checker is REALLY crappy, #2 I mostly type up new chapters LATE at night so I'm always half asleep and #3 I'm a hick so my spelling is just plain crappy. Lol. Especially in the last chapter (chapter 8) there are a lot of mistakes...like the part wehre megan leaves after she kisses Jack on the cheek and the line is  
  
"Jack stood there after she had left for a long time holding his hand to her cheek where she kissed him"  
  
It is supposed to be holding his hand to HIS cheek, but since her is a word spellcheck didn't detect it.  
  
So I'm sorry for my little typo's guys I'll try to be more careful alright? LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
*~**HUGZNKISSES**~* §~*GwYn*~§ 


	10. A Trip to Town

A/N~ARG!!!! BLOODY DAMN COMPUTER!!!!! ERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! *Takes DEEP breath* *thinks of happy place* OK I am better now. You see I have posted this chapter over and over and over and over and the FORMAT IS ALWAYS BLOODY MESSED UP!!! Lol so I am resorting to just retyping this whole thing. But many thanks to Salienne du Lioncourt for trying to help me in this problem. Well it's a bit longer then usual but it makes up for the shorter chapter last time. Not much to say, jus that you're going to hate me at the end if this chappie. So enjoy ^^  
  
Oh and MANY thanks to Salienne du Lioncourt for offering to proofread my chapters before I post them. Also she has tried to help with the stupid computers format and for that I am forever in her debt *Gives her life time pass to closet with ANY boy she likes* Haha Where would I be without her?  
  
But anywhoo...read away!  
  
Oh! And this just in! I just got my first smasher review! Lol Do you guys think that I should push up the rating of the story just b/c I used the f word once? Seriously ppl tell me what you think!  
  
Idril~If you would like me to I will change the word to frig, if you ever read this ~***~***~ Chapter 9~A Trip to Town  
  
Jack sat on the bed twiddling his thumbs. He had never thought he would actually see the day when he was bored. He had come to the conclusion that anything he had wanted to do, he either didn't know how to use or was forbidden by Megan to do so.  
  
He turned off the TV with the remote and went downstairs, humming a little tune along the way. Jack stopped in front of the large window in the living room. In the distance he could see the ocean. He missed the sea so very much. He missed its refreshing, cool breeze in his face, he missed the salty smell that comforted him, and he missed the gentle rocking that lulled even the crankiest child to sleep  
  
Jack suddenly felt the urge to go outside. He knew he shouldn't; Megan warned him that things had changed since his time and he would most likely get in some sort of trouble. But, not surprisingly, his curiosity got the better of him. Grabbing his three-point hat and pulling on his boots, Jack set out.  
  
Upon reaching the outdoors, Jack breathed in a breath of fresh air and closed his eyes. It felt so good to be out in the sun again. Its rays shone down on him, making all the beads and other objects strung in his hair glisten.  
  
Judging by the position of the sun, it was around 12:30pm. Megan had told him that she would be home around two. She wouldn't have to know that he was sneaking out, she wouldn't even notice. As long as he got back before she did, everything would be fine. Besides, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he had a plan to impress the lass.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Megan walked out of the deli shop with a wide grin permanently stuck on her face. This day was perfect! She and her mother FINALLY understood eachother, she was going to meet Johnny Depp, and she had a rather handsome houseguest that only she could se. Feeling an urge to splurge, Megan hopped into the convertible and zoomed to the mall.  
  
After buying a new sundress, a pair of sandals, and a new jean skirt, Megan decided to grab an ice cappuccino at the local coffee shop. As she strolled down the strip, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. There was a familiar looking figure in the formal wear store called Charmers. She looked again and saw a man with long hair looking at the tuxes.  
  
Nah, it can't be Jack, he would never wear a tux in his life she decided, and continued down the mall.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Jack wandered through the mall, in awe of all the gadgets and gizmos. He stopped dead in his tracks in front of a formal wear place. Perfect he thought. This would go very smoothly with his plan. He went and eyed a simple, black tuxedo. Inwardly he shuddered. He hated the fact that he was actually going to WEAR one of there, but sighed because it was for a good cause.  
  
In the end, Jack nicked the tux off of its rack, and went out the door. Immediately as he stepped back into the main part of the mall, lights and sirens started going off back inside. He didn't notice the detectors at the entrance and the security tag on the suit.  
  
Jack almost panicked, but then relaxed for two reasons. Number one, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He would NEVER get caught. And number two, he remembered that nobody could see him. Jack chuckled as the shop keepers scurried about the place, apologizing to the alarmed customers over and over about the inconvenience. The had thought it to be an electronic malfunction and assured everyone to stay calm and to please be patient.  
  
Still smiling, Jack waltzed back outside throwing the tux over his shoulder, heading back to the house.  
  
~***~***~  
  
"Jack! I'm home!" Megan called as she stepped in the door. Her mother wasn't home yet; she still had to buy some groceries and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours.  
  
After no answer from Jack, Megan figured he must either be amazed by the television or asleep. She didn't notice that his boots were gone, so she went upstairs and opened her bedroom door. Strange, Jack's not here, Megan thought as she took out her new clothes.  
  
It was to quiet in the house; It kind of creeped her out. Amy was at a friends house for the weekend, Meredith wasn't there and for some reason Megan didn't hear any noise that would hint that Jack was somewhere in the house.  
  
His boots! The thought raced through Megan's mind at lightning speed as she rushed downstairs to check to see if they were at the door where she had placed them earlier.  
  
"Not good, not good, not good at ALL!" She mumbled when she saw the boots weren't there. Megan couldn't very well go out looking for him; what would people think when they saw her yelling a man's name out on the street when no one could see him but her?  
  
"Jack, I am going to KILL you!" She said as she paced the kitchen. After about twenty minutes of constant worrying and two aspirins, Jack burst through the door.  
  
"'Ello, luv! How long 'ave you been 'ere for?" He said with a childish grin on his face.  
  
"JACK SPARROW! How dare you scare me like that! Do you have ANY idea what trouble you could have gotten in? You don't know what its' like out there these days. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Megan hollered at Jack, slapping him.  
  
Rubbing his red cheek, Jack muttered "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow! And darlin', on the contrary, I am already dead, in a way. So there's no way I could die out there. And secondly, I'm not some animal that you can keep locked up!" His voice rising now, "I'm a human being too, you know! I need fresh air!"  
  
Trying to stay calm (which wasn't easy), Megan countered, "Exactly Jack. Like me you are a human being. Like you, I have feelings," Her voice was starting to get a bit shaky, "I just wanted to protect you from this world. I hate it here, and frankly I would do anything to go anywhere but here. To know that you come from such a different time and age then me is, well it's weird. You don't know this world anymore Jack. You don't know this world, and you don't know how dangerous it is." One lone tear slipped down Megan's cheek.  
  
Realizing how much he had scared Megan, Jack's face softened. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Jack said softly, "I'm sorry, Megan. I shouldn't 'ave gone out without any warnin'. But look," He made her look up at him, "I'm 'ere, savvy? Everythin''s fime."  
  
She looked up at him, and grinned softly. "So Jack, what's behind your back then?"  
  
Remembering the tux, Jack sputtered, "Um, nothin', darlin'! Nothin' that you need ta worry about! Now, be a dear and fetch us some food, eh? And I'll be righ' down!" He walked backwards towards the stairs, so Megan wouldn't see the tux, and smiled.  
  
Megan laughed, still a little shaken fron the fright. She went to fix up som sandwiches and salad.  
  
Jogging upstairs, Jack sighed. That was a close one. First he got Megan mad at him, then, upset, and now suspicious. She must be PMSing he thought. Earlier that day, before Jack went on his grand adventure, he'd found the door that led to the rooftop. Jack put the tuxedo up on the roof along with other supplies for his plan.  
  
Smiling, he went back downstairs to join Megan for lunch.  
  
~***~***~  
  
The afternoon passed slowly for the duo. Jack was scurrying about the place, and wouldn't tell Megan what for. She knew he was up to something but couldn't figure out what.  
  
Around six Jack pleaded for Megan to stay in her room and put on something fancy. Sighing, she agreed. She couldn't very well disagree with him. After all, she already felt bad enough for slapping him, and not to mention the fact that he had a pistol and a dagger with him. She slipped on the sundress that she bought that day, fixed her hair into a simple bun with curls hanging down to frame he face, and reapplied her make up.  
  
A half an hour later, Jack stuck his head through the door, not looking at her.  
  
"Darlin', turn around so you can't see me."  
  
"But why?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"It's a surprise, luv, and the suspense is half the fun!"  
  
Obeying. Megan swiveled around, and heard Jack come in. He put a blindfold over her eyes and led her out the door. After a few minutes of trying not to bump ito things Megan felt fresh air blow against her face.  
  
"You ready, luv?" Jack whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Shuddering from the feel of his warm breath on her neck, Megan nodded. She felt the blindfold come off, and gasped at the sight.  
  
There in front of her on the roof was a perfect steak dinner for two, complete with candles and red wine. Megan turned around and gaped at Jack. He was standing there in a black tuxedo with a little sly grin on his face.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Jack! This is amazing! You did this all for me?! So this is what you were hiding from me all afternoon!" Megan gushed, smiling like a mad fool.  
  
"Yup. You needed a little upliftin' of the spirits, and considerin' today was a wonderful day for you, I thought I would make it even better with a rooftop dinner," Gesturing towards the food Jack smiled, "after you, darlin'."  
  
Supper went well; Megan listened intently to Jack's stories as a pirate as she slowly munched on her meal. She laughed particularly hard at the part when he "roped a couple of sea turtles" in order to escape the island on which he had been marooned.  
  
"And then they made me their chief!" Jack finished up yet another story as the too completed their dinners.  
  
"Jack, I honestly don't know what to say. This has been the best day of my life, and you are such a good friend to me. I don't know how to thank you." Megan said, sitting beside him.  
  
"You don't 'ave to, luv" He simply said.  
  
Megan looked up at him and saw that he was looking back at her. His chocolate eyes lined with kohl bore into her and she was unable to look away. Jack took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Her skin was so warm and soft, and it seemed to be glowing in the night sky. Megan felt his callused hand touch her cheek. Although it was rough it was warm and she leaned her face against it. Jack leaned in closer, never breaking his gaze into her sparkling, hazel eyes. Megan's heart started to beat faster as she licked her lips. Jack looked down t her lips, barely an inch away from him. He looked back up to her eyes and was about to kiss her when...  
  
"Megan! What are you doing on the roof?" Amy popped her head through the door.  
  
Megan looked into Jack's eyes and sighed. She turned around at her sister, who apparently was home and said wearily, "Nothing, Amy, just looking at the stars. I'll be in to read you a story in a second."  
  
Looking at Jack once more, seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Megan looked apologetic and got up and went back inside.  
  
~***~***~  
  
A/N~Yeah I know...little sisters...gotta love to hate them eh? Please don't hurt me!!! Yeah so it's a little longer then usual but oh well ( The next chap will be when Megan gets to meet Johnny lol. ^.^  
  
So um...yeah get back to me about the rating bit (read first A/N) and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Misty Addams~Haha, yeah I thought it was kind of funny to see a totally rebellious man drinking Pepsi and watching a sitcom! Here's the long expected chapter and I hope you like it! Oh! And can't forget! Thank you for saying I portray Jack well! Lol  
  
Salienne du Lioncourt~ERRRG! Lol this is the LAST time I'm typing this chapter up lol! I added a few more sentences into this so people can visualize it better but yeah! So your lovelife is an evil soap opera eh? Not much difference here! Yeah, a lot of us envy Megan, mate! Lol anywhoo love you SO much for doing this for me!  
  
Heather~ Yeah I'm sorry it was a little short but the length for this one should make up for it right? Lol  
  
Strawberrychocolat~ Yeah it will be quite fun when Jack meets Johnny! I got it alllll planned out! *laughs evilly* And I'll try to get updates up as fast as I can!  
  
Daydreambeliever14~Lol a little enthusiastic are we? Yeh well A lot of us love them both dearie!! 


	11. Meeting Johnny

A/N~ I know, I know, IM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know IT's been like WEEKs since I last updated and I feel really bad! You have no IDEA how much work I was bogged down with! But here it is FINALLY!!! *Phew* That took a while! Lol And I'm not sure when I'll get up another chapter, It might take a while seeing as we have 32 viruses that We're going to try to get rid of!  
  
Well, you knoe the drill, read and review PLZ!  
  
*Many THNX to Salienne de Lioncourt for editing my many grammar mistakes!*  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 10~Meeting Johnny  
  
The days passed slowly in the Penney household, these two weeks were agonizing for Megan, who waited impatiently until she would be flown to California to meet Johnny Depp. She and Jack had not mentioned the near encounter with each other; they acted as if it just didn't happen.  
  
Together they spent the two weeks brainstorming ideas for questions to ask upon meeting the famous actor, although it wasn't easy, considering Jack couldn't get over the striking resemblance between himself and Johnny. Megan didn't notice it very much, as she was swept up in her own dream world, fantasizing about what was going to happen.  
  
One day while she was daydreaming, Jack watched the Muppets Treasure Island movie that Megan nicked from Amy's room. His favourite part was when roll call took place aboard the ship, and Mr. Bimbo living inside Fozzy's finger. One particular burst of laughter from the rogue pirate managed to both snap Megan out of her dream world and scare her badly.  
  
On the day that Megan would be flying to the opposite coast of the country, the house was in total chaos. Meredith kept on asking her daughter if she had her tickets, passport, and money, over and over again, Amy and her friend were running through the house having a water fight with each other (which didn't help the matter AT ALL), and Megan had an overly large case of the jitters.  
  
Jack begged Megan to let him go with her, and not being able to resist his puppy dog face, she gave in, but warned him that if there weren't a free seat near her, he would just have to stay in the luggage compartment. He shrugged it off as nothing out of the ordinary. Thankfully, when the two boarded the plane, there was a seat free right next to Megan.  
  
Jack had lots of fun looking out of the window, watching the buildings become tiny specks below them. He got some sort of high from being up in the air, much like when he was steering the Pearl towards the open sea. Eventually he fell asleep half way through the trip and Megan read a book.  
  
The hotel they stayed in was amazing. They had a master suite on the 8th floor with it's own personal bar and 56" wide-screen television (much to Jack's delight). The bedroom was breath taking. The walls were polished maple so clean they glistened, the carpet on the floor felt like a kittens fur, and the king size bed was the squishiest, softest bed Megan had ever seen before in her life. She was in heaven! And for the next week she would be hanging out with Johnny Depp, and was hoping that he wouldn't think of her as a pest.  
  
As she was lying down on the bed, staring at the cream coloured ceiling, Megan failed to notice Jack slip out to the kitchen and root around in the fridge. He swayed back into the room with two coolers in his hands.  
  
"'Ere's to a wonderful vacation, luv!" he said holding out one of the bottles towards her.  
  
"No, Jack. Not tonight. I want to be hangover free for tomorrow." She answered, refusing the alcohol. Jack's look of horror and shock almost made her burst out laughing, but she managed to hold it in. After staring for about a minute, Jack shrugged and opened his own bottle to enjoy.  
  
"Jack?" she absentmindedly asked, staring into space yet again.  
  
"Mmmm?" he answered, quirking his eyebrows to answer, as he had his mouth full with a piece of apple that apparently had hidden in his pocket.  
  
"I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I'm afraid that I'm going to make a total fool of myself. Like I'm just going to see him and totally freeze and then what will he think of me? I'm going to act like a total dork!" she sighed, but with a hint of a grin on her lips.  
  
"Listen lass, if this Johnny fellow is anythin' like me-god knows we look enough alike-he won' think you're a dork, savvy? He'll think anythin' BUT that, alright? Just calm down and everythin' will go smoothly." With that little lecture and the smirk on Jack's face, Megan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Thanks, Jack. You always make things seem less complicated."  
  
"Well tha's me job ain't it? You hafta remember, I have a crew of men who may 'ave half o' their brain cells left, so I kinda gotta make things seem simple."  
  
Jack made wise cracks like that for the rest of the night, keeping Megan relaxed for the following day when she got to meet her favourite actor in the world.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Megan woke up very early the next morning and started planning out her day. She saw on a memo left on the table that she would be meeting Johnny at 4:15pm, and had to be at the restaurant at 4:15. She groaned for she didn't know what she was going to do until then.  
  
Megan took a shower and ordered pancakes and bacon from room service for her and Jack. By the time the food arrived, Jack was stirring in his sleep. Megan strode into the room and threw back the curtains. She took the opportunity to have a bit of fun in the silent room.  
  
"GOOD MORNING JACK!!!" she yelled right in his ear. She was filled with glee at his startled reaction.  
  
"Wazz goin on?!" he mumbled, rather alarmed.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said in a sing-song voice, "this is just the best day of my life! Come on, get up. Food's on the table, let's go!" she sung as she ripped the covers off of the dazed man.  
  
Megan was quite surprised to fine that Jack was sleeping with no shirt on. He seemed to take no notice in her staring at his well defined chest. Wow... she thought. Except for two bullet scars above his heart, he was perfect.  
  
Turning a brilliant shade of red, Megan muttered "Ummm...I'llbeoutinthediningroomJackseeyouthere!" and she rushed out of the room.  
  
Reaching the dining table where the pancakes were situated, Megan plopped down in a chair. For some reason seeing Jack topless made Megan quite embarrassed. She breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to burn the picture of the man topless into her mind. Still in her little dream world, Megan didn't notice Jack walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Mmmmm, these smell good. God, I dun' know when the last time I had flapjacks (A/N~No pun intended honest) was!" he said, plopping down in his seat. "Well, darlin', I reckon we got a bit o' time until you meet Johnny- boy, so what do we do in the meantime?" he mumbled as he started stuffing his face with food.  
  
Megan giggled at the sight. "Um, well first we're going to go shopping, maybe buy you some different clothes, and of course get souviners for everyone back home, and I'm going to get a brand new outfit that I can wear all summer! And then, we're going to the restaurant to meet Johnny!!" she squealed with the last sentence.  
  
Jack snickered as Megan went on about meeting this Johnny guy. In his mind he kind of seemed like an arrogant freak but he didn't know the guy, so he couldn't judge him. Hmm, oh well, He thought and blew it off. Jack refocused his attention on eating his pancakes.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Shopping was quite an adventure for Jack Sparrow. He was fascinated by the clothes Megan got him to try on. They looked really uncomfortable but were the opposite of that. Finally, he settled for a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt.  
  
He was also quite amused when it was Megan's turn to look for a new outfit. She took in what looked like tons of clothing and every one she tried on she came out and asked him what he thought. He'd say something like "she looked nice," or "it was awesome," but every time she'd change her mind and would rush back into the stall and change again.  
  
Finally it was time to leave for the restaurant. Megan was literally talking gibberish. She would say the funniest things totally at random, much to the amusement of Jack. She kept on asking him if she looked ok, and if her hair was good, and, quite frankly, it got kind of annoying.  
  
When they reached the door, Megan stopped mid-step, causing an unsuspecting Jack to run into her from behind.  
  
"Oof! God woman, what're ye tryin' to do? Ye don't jus' stop in the middle of walkin', especially when there's people behind you!" He said.  
  
"Oh my god, Jack" Obviously taking no notice of what he just said Megan spoke quietly, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. What If I'm gonna screw up? And make him think I'm the biggest dork in the world! I'm so nervous."  
  
"Dun' worry, darlin', you'll do fine!" And with that he pushed the shaking girl inside the building.  
  
Megan let out a small gasp as she entered the air-conditioned restaurant. She walked over to the waiting area, and sat there in a weird trance. As a trim waiter came over to her, Jack quietly took her hand and squeezed it as a sign of good luck. She looked at him and grinned faintly as the waiter talked to her.  
  
"Your name, miss?" he inquired politely.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Megan Penney."  
  
"And do you have reservations this afternoon?" He asked, checking his list.  
  
"Yes, with Mr. Johnny Depp." She sounded a lot more confident than she felt.  
  
He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes, and than answered, "Ah, yes. Right this way, if you please." As he and Megan started to walk away, Megan motioned for Jack to come with her.  
  
As she rounded the corner, Megan thought she was dreaming, as a man with dark brown eyes, and equally chocolate hair came into view. She seemed to be walking in slow motion, as Johnny looked up, took off his glasses, and smiled. Her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to scream, but knew this wasn't the place or time. Mr. Depp stood up as she neared him, still smiling. She felt as if she had had a botox injection, she was grinning so broadly. She forgot all about the waiter and Jack, all she saw was her favourite actor of all time, here, at this restaurant, waiting, just for her. The waiter led her right up to him and then exited politely, promising to be back to order their drinks.  
  
Megan felt vulnerable, trapped between two men that looked like twins. Her knees started to wobble, but she managed to hold her ground. Johnny continued smiling, like he did this everyday. Finally managing to come back to her senses, Megan said quite calmly,  
  
"Hey, I'm Megan Penney."  
  
"Well, hello, Megan. As you know, I'm Johnny Depp. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Megan shook it. His hands were really warm and soft.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." She was amazed at how calm and collected she was sounding.  
  
"Are you going to introduce your friend here?" He inquired, motioning over Megan's shoulder as Jack, who was looking around the restaurant.  
  
Not connecting that Johnny could actually see Jack, Megan looked over her shoulder and said. "This is my friend Jack Spa-"Her dreamy look turned to a confused one, "Hey, you can see him?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Jack looked in the direction it was coming from. Johnny was staring right at him, and both of the men did a double take. It was as though they were both looking into a mirror. Ok, I knew we looked alike, but this is scay! Jack thought inside his head with his British accent. Oh my god! Johnny inwardly said.  
  
Megan was standing in between the two, still confused as to how Johnny could see Jack. This was no way to spend the most important day of her life, she decided, and interrupted the men's shock.  
  
"Ummm...guys? Are you two just going to stare at each other all day?" she said with a tiny giggle.  
  
Johnny was the first to snap out of his trance, "What? Oh, no. I'm sorry, it's just he looks kind of like me, and it's scary..."  
  
"Yes, luv. Sorry 'bout that." Jack smiled, gliding over beside her, dragging her towards the table. "I knew you said tha' me n Johnny looked the same, but this is ridiculous!" Jack muttered so only Megan could hear as he plopped himself down in the booth.  
  
Johnny was still staring at Jack in awe.  
  
"Ummm, as I was saying, this is my friend Jack Sparr-"Jack gave her a look but she didn't take notice of it, "-rrow.. Jack-Johnny, Johnny-Jack."  
  
Johnny held out his hand out of politeness. Jack looked at it for a moment, remembering when the Commodore wanted to shake his hand, but quickly decided that this man meant no harm. He took the actors hand and shook it.  
  
Johnny started to talk to the two and learn about them. He found out that Megan knew all his movies he had done, and he was realy impressed when she listed them off in order too. She asked him a few questions about his career and advice on how to become an actor, quite good questions actually.  
  
It was a bit odd when the waiter named Timothy tried to take their orders for food. He was about to walk away when Johnny almost asked him why he didn't take Jack's order. Megan quickly covered by also asking for what Jack wanted. Johnny gave her a weird look, but afterward forgot about it.  
  
When the trio finished the meal, Megan still had the jitters, but was happy all the same. Johnny offered to get the rest of Megan's meal put in a doggy bag, and she happily accepted. He walked them to the door, and then said that he had to go take his daughter to a play in a bit.  
  
"Well, I must be going. My daughter really can't wait to see the play!" Johnny said, checking his watch outside in the mid-afternoon sun.  
  
"Hahaha, alright, I won't keep her waiting!" Megan said with a grin.  
  
He made the gesture for her to give him a hug, and she replied with one excitedly. Megan stood there watching Johnny say goodbye to Jack, and then start to walk to his car. She sighed, dreamily watching him walk away, clutching her leftover food. Suddenly, Johnny turned around and asked, "Hey, are you still going to be here on Thursday?"  
  
Megan looked surprised and replied, "Yeah, I'm here all week."  
  
"Great, maybe we could go to Disneyland for a day. Meet me at that tourist shop with the giant elephant in the window on Thursday at 11:30 AM!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Okay!" She smiled cheerfully at Johnny, who replied with a grin and then left.  
  
Megan sighed yet again and Jack waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of her dream world.  
  
"Huh? Ohhh." She said, her eyes focusing on him. "Oh my god Jack, this is the greatest!" And with that she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Didja? Didja? Didja? Lol! :P Well, as I said up top I'm not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter up, but I'll try ASAP alright?  
  
Oh and BTW~ after this is where the story gets mildly interesting :P hehe Oh! And lookie at what my little mind managed to create! ^ . ^  
  
\____/  
  
\__/  
  
hehe lol  
  
Leggylover4ever~Haha Thanks for the review! Yeah well..heres where you get to determine if it was funny or not :P I sorta hurried on this chap tho since I haven't gotten one out in a REALLY long time lol! Don't worry....they WILL kiss...just not telling you when:P  
  
Trinity144~Thanks for the review! Lol I'll try to update faster now :P  
  
Misty Addams~Haha, I know it was cruel, but hey, you GOTTA do it sometime! Lol. Well anyway, glad to hear you like the chap anyway ^^  
  
Kendra Luehr~Yeah, thanks for the rating tips things lol! I have bumped it up to PG-13 tho lol. Yeha, I know it's cute! Lol I knew I was going to get some flack for doing that though...Yes, you can kill me , I know it's taken me a LONG time to update but SORRYYYYY!!!! Lol  
  
Daydreambeliever14~Enthuastic is good!!! Lol It helps us write faster! Iknow, I haven't set a good example so far but I'll try to do better at eth speed thing :P!  
  
Heather~lol the reason the sister didn't notice the plats is cuz megan was blocking the way of her being able to see and she left befor e Megan stood up so yeah...but oh well..as long as you liked it ^^  
  
Salienne de Lioncourt~ lol the format isn't messed anymore! And HOPEFULLY, this chap will be fine too lol! Thnx for doin this again! Lol  
  
OH! And great news everyone! My best friend, Hannah, and I just won 1st place in our 4-H club's speech and demonstration rally for a junior double demo! We're going of to county in two weeks! 


	12. Disaster

Well hello there everyone! Thank ye all very muchly for all my lovely reviews! Lol 11 chapters and only 1 flame! *go me!!!* Well...nottin much to say right about now but I do have a few things...  
  
*****Ok...not to yell at you guys...but a few people have been getting confused. Ok... in THIS story POTC was an event that actually DID happen n Jack sparrow WAS real...but the MOVIE never existed, savvy? Just wanted to make that clear*****  
  
AND  
  
~~**QUESTION**~~ Should I have a chapter with Megan attempting to tell Meredith and PROVE to her that Jack exists and is with here then? Because I'm not sure if I should, If you guys want me too I have an idea for it but yeah...Just wanted to ask that. ^^ here we go!  
  
Oooohh...And id you know that Johnyn is going to play Willy Wonka in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory???!!!!  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 11~ Disaster  
  
Anamaria shouted against the billowing wind, attempting to get the attention of her crew, "Come on! Ye mangy dogs! Dun' give up now! We can get through this storm, Mates! Jus' keep at it!"  
  
Hardly any of the crew could actually MAKE out what she was saying, but they all got the gist of it. The storm had come out of nowhere catching the Black Pearl completely off guard. As a result, every single person was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to obey their captain.  
  
From what Anamaria could see, this was going to be slightly disastrous. Already the sails had been torn apart, the decks badly flooded, and they had almost lost two men overboard. Her orders were useless, as they were lost among the large wind and the many thunder claps. The waves rolled high, higher than Anamaria had seen in a long time. And she couldn't help the crew at all, she had to stay at the helm and hold on to the wheel.  
  
The rain fell in heavy sheets, making visibility minute. The hard rain droplets stung Ana's face. She had lost her hat ages ago with a monstrous gust of wind, and now had no protection against the rain.  
  
She was cold, and shivering like mad, she wanted to just curl up in a ball and get away from all this. But she couldn't. Ever since Jack disappeared, Anamaria had been forced to take charge in his place. Sometimes she feared that she would break down and cry, but if the guys saw her in a state like that, she would lose the reputation that she had worked so hard for. Jack was a very dear friend, although she never expressed it, she knew that he had known how much he meant to her. He was, and always would be, more than a friend in her heart. He would know what to do in a situation like this. Jack seemed to possess the power to be able to know exactly what every crewman was doing, and if they were doing it right. He would also know if any of them were in danger.  
  
Anamaria felt comforted by that feeling of security. Now, it was her job to give that type of protection to her crew. Giving off that feeling was hard enough for the woman, and now she had to supply it during this storm.  
  
A humongous *BOOM* and a sudden streak of light snapped Anamaria back to her senses. She inwardly scolded herself for starting to muse in a situation like this. Her eyes swept the decks for any sign of danger. She sighed with relief when she noticed that the crew was tending to the damage, and they were all unscathed, for the most part.  
  
They weren't so lucky when the next streak of lightning appeared. It all happened so quickly, just like in the stories Anamaria's pap told her. The lightning came out of nowhere and stuck the mast, sending it up in flames. The faithful blast of thunder followed closely behind it. The suddenness of the impact sent Anamaria sprawling backward from the wheel with an "oomph" as she hit the ground.  
  
Hearing distressed cries from her crew, Anamaria bolted back to her feet. The sight that she saw was horrifying. The mast and sails were up in flames, members of her crew were spread out on the deck, injured from the blast, and the others trying to put out the fire were getting burned for doing so. She called to one of the uninjured men, a man called Pint, for his love of rum, and got him to take over the wheel while she ran down to the scene.  
  
She shouted for the men to be careful and scanned the area for any other dangers. Several of the crew had been affected by the lightning strike. They lay on the ground with burns and cuts. Cotton's parrot had taken quite a hit too. Its feathers stood on end, and its eyes were wide. It kept on saying random things that even she couldn't translate. If the situation had been any better she would have found this to be rather comical to see a parrot shocked by lightning.  
  
Somehow, like the weather knew that something was terribly wrong, it began to rain harder than ever. That and the efforts of the crew managed to put most of the fire out. She and the uninjured ones dragged the hurt below deck to shelter them until the storm was over. Since it would take too much energy to drag all the crew to their sleeping quarters, they all laid them in the galley.  
  
After she made sure that no one was in mortal danger, Anamaria started to walk back to the helm. She was stopped by one of the men lying on the dining table. It was Gibbs. He had a nasty burn up his arm, numerous splinters of wood embedded in his face, and it looked as though he had a few cracked ribs.  
  
"Lass, you were really brave out there. I thank ye with all me soul," he said in a quiet, gentle voice.  
  
All the grief and stress Ana' had been suffering from suddenly disappeared as she looked into the man's grateful, but pained, eyes. He had taken a more brutal beating than the others had.  
  
She looked at him with empathy and replied with a small smile, "Jus' fulfillin' my duties Gibbs. Everythin' will go back to normal soon, dun' worry."  
  
"Aye, Lass. As normal as things can get around here. I know this is rough on ye, its tough wi'out Jack here." He laid a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"'Tis rough on us all, mate. I jus' wish...I wish ..." She felt tears come to her eyes. She whipped around so Gibbs couldn't see her cry.  
  
"Anamaria..." He tried to sit up to comfort the young woman, but flinched in pain and lay back down.  
  
Ana' heaved a shuddering sigh and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I need to get back on deck, Gibbs. Try to get some rest," she said quietly, still with her back turned, and marched off.  
  
Gibbs sighed and watched the woman walk away. This was really hard on such a young soul. He knew she missed Jack, he knew how hard it was to hold so much responsibility. Everything was different since Jack had left. Raids were less fun now, and somehow they didn't feel so secure. He sighed once more, and shut his eyes, trying to go to sleep.  
  
When Anamaria reached the deck, she was dry eyed again. The storm had subsided and a blood red sunrise greeted her.  
  
"Red skies at morn, sailors take warn," she muttered under her breath. It was a little late to take warn, the damage had already been done. Anna sighed and wandered over to the stern of the ship and leaned against the railing, looking out at the pink sea. The fire hadn't caused as much damage as she would have thought. They needed new sails, that was for certain, and they needed to repair the mast. They were close enough to Tortuga that the Pearl could berth there and make the necessary repairs.  
  
Annamaria sighed and shut her eyes. She was alone on deck and for the first time in the last 7 hours, it was quiet. The gentle rolling of the waves soothed her aching body.  
  
A man's voice interrupted her reverie.  
  
"Cap'n. We can't find one of the men."  
  
Ana' opened her eyes and turned around slowly. She looked down on the dwarf-like man, with a confused look about her face. "Who...?" she asked slowly, dreading what she was going to hear next.  
  
"Pint is missin' Cap'n. We can't find him anywhere."  
  
Thoughts filled with confusion swam through her mind. Hadn't she just seen the man a few minutes ago?  
  
"Pint? Are ye sure? I saw him a bit ago! Did ye check all the cabins?" she asked with a tremor of panic in her voice.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n. He's not to be found anywhere. We feels that he was lost to Davy Jone's Locker, Cap'n. I'm sorry."  
  
Anamaria nodded absent-mindedly, and bid the man to return to his duties. Pint had been a man of much appreciation among the crew. How could it be that he was gone? She had sworn she had seen his smiling face not two hours ago. Ana' hadn't even known his real name.  
  
"Oh, Pint, why didja leave us at a time of such need?" she questioned her surroundings, not quite aware of the growing lump in her throat. So much destruction had occurred in the last 24 hours. It was so much to take in, almost too much.  
  
A gentle breeze flowed through the air. It was warm and comforting. Anamaria's hair was swept back in the tame wind. She shuddered and hugged herself. Despite her rough appearance, Ana' was really a simple, caring girl. Her heart went out towards the men lying in pain in the hall. She knew she had to discard her own problems and look out for her crew. It was these little alone times like this that she could really think. No happy thoughts were in her mind now, only the sad and confusing ones.  
  
Anamaria took a deep breath and stared out at the horizon.  
  
"Oh, Jack, where are you?"  
  
~***~***~  
  
Yeah...so that was a bit depressing, but in order for the rest of the story to make SOME sense I had to do a flashback on Ana's part. Lol REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME???? REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Kendra Luehr~Lol...well? DID you expect any less from me? Huh? huh? huh? Didja? Didja? Didja? Lol! Its still comin! Lol don't worry!  
  
Jack Sparrow Lover~ Lol why thank you! Ummm....who WOULDN'T give anything to meet EITHER of them? Lol...unless they're some psycho freak! Lol  
  
Free Sparrow~*GASP* Do you ACTUALLY think that I would stoop THAT low to take bribes???? I AM SHOCKED! ...NOW...gimme that candy! Lol. Yeah...hopefully that little blurb in the first A/N will help you and your questions! Lol hope you keep reading!  
  
Heather~ lol yeah...Johnny is cute when he's sweet! Lol hope you like this chap!  
  
Salienne de Lioncourt~lol...ummm...Splendiferuos...interesting choice of wording there my dear! Lol. Hehe A lot of people liked the way he was in it yah know? Lol thnx again for betaing for me lol!  
  
Leggylover4ever~LOL! Man you REALLY want them to kiss don't you! Lol. As I said...they WILL! I'm just not telling you when! :P:P...yeh a lot of people would get confused...but I think the hair pretty much tells the difference :P!  
  
Trinity144~Why can Johnny see Jack?...Wouldn't YOU like to know! Lol IT will all come together in the end!  
  
Misty Addams~ Lol suspense...so evil...yet so much fun!. I'm honored that you said that...I like to think my ideas are original :D Lol thanks for congratulations! Johnny being able to see Jack...yup that will be a fun one! :O I AM SHOCKED! You didn't tell me I'm portraying Jack well!!! :'(! Lol j/k 


	13. Telling Meredith

Lol...Well...I think this is the LONGEST it's ever taken me to update! I know *accepts having tomatoe's chucked at self* I"ll try to get the next one up a LOT faster...Jeez, like half a month to get this one updated! The story is starting to get interesting, no? lol, well tell me when you review! Oh, and if you have any questions or idea's for some chapters you can tell me!  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 12~Telling Meredith  
  
Megan sighed as she dozed in and out of consciousness on the flight back to Florida. She and Jack had a wonderful experience in California and meeting Johnny. The actor had given them a personal address to write him at, where he would get their letters faster than the rest of his fan mail, and he had also given them a life long friend for the rest of their lives. Life was all too good for Megan. Jack had changed her forever. His influence upon her had helped her regain a healthy, loving relationship with her mother and she now had a greater appreciation for the little things in life. He had given her a brighter, more optimistic outlook on her world.  
  
A sudden snort from the sleeping form of Captain Jack Sparrow had snapped Megan out of her reverie. She turned her head as gazed at her dear friend. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, muttering nonsense things about rum, the Pearl and its freedom. She wondered what his life was like back where he came from. She often wondered about the life of this rogue pirate that now was pleasantly resting beside her. Megan's eyelids were becoming very heavy. She let out a large yawn and closed her eyes. The last thing that she could vaguely remember before joining Jack in unconsciousness was a female's voice over the loudspeaker crackling,  
  
"We will be landing in Orlando, Florida in approximately an hour and a half. "Crybaby", the movie, will be starting in a few minutes. If you would like to put on your headphones positioned in the arm of the chair to hear the movie you may. Thank you for flying with us."  
  
~***~***~  
  
"Where does this go, luv?" Jack asked, holding up a glass plate that sparkled like a star.  
  
"In that cupboard above my head," Megan said, muffled because she was bent over the dishwasher gathering some forks and spoons to put away.  
  
This was a usual chore of Megan's. Putting the clean dishes away, as well as some other things. Today, Jack was helping her. He had nothing better to do so why not help the girl who was so generously letting him stay in her home? Besides, today, Megan could talk to him freely without her mother and sister thinking she was insane by talking to the air.  
  
There had been a few times when Meredith or Amy had caught Megan chatting idly to Jack, which had confused them. They couldn't figure out why Megan was having a conversation with nothing. They would look at her weirdly and walk away shaking their heads.  
  
As she was loading the dishwasher up again, Megan asked,  
  
"Hey, Jack?"  
  
"Yes, darlin'?" He turned around to her and leaned back against the counter, placing his hands upon it.  
  
"Do you think I should try and tell Mom about you? 'Cuz she's caught me talking to you a few times and I think she's getting really creeped out...I heard her talking about a counselor or something. I think she thinks I lost it," she said with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Um...luv? Do ya' really think that she'll believe you? I mean I AM some person who jus' dropped out of the past and am completely invisible except to you."  
  
Megan's hopeful face turned to one of frustration, "You're right. ERRRRGGGG... if only there was a way to tell her!!"  
  
Jack held a finger up to silence her and looked as though he was in deep thought. "Hang on a second luv, I think I know a way we could get her to vaguely see me. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, but what's the shame in tryin' eh?"  
  
Her face lit up at this statement and her ears seemed to perk up as hope was clearly visible in her eyes. "Well, I'm up for anything. So let's hear it Jack," she said excitedly dragging him into the living room and plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Well luv, wotcha' gotta do is...."  
  
~***~***~  
  
Meredith entered the house, flushed and out of breath from taking an evening stroll. She overheard her daughter talking to someone. Strange, she never told me that she was getting someone over... she thought.  
  
"Megan, honey, I'm home!" she called.  
  
The voice of her daughter stopped and after a few seconds responded, "Hey Mom! Could you come here for a moment when you're comfortable?" Meredith could detect a bit of nervousness in her daughter's voice but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a minute," she said as she went upstairs to change into lounging clothes.  
  
A bit later Meredith came back downstairs and traveled into the living room to find Megan sitting on the floor with two pillows beside her. She was also surrounded by candles.  
  
As she was gazing around in awe, Megan's mother said slowly, "Megan...what's going on here?"  
  
Megan looked up and smiled nervously, "Here, sit down mom" as she patted the pillow next to her. Obediently Meredith sank down to where Megan indicated she sit, and looked expectantly at Megan.  
  
Glancing at Jack for reassurance and taking a deep breath, Megan began, "Hey mom, I know you're thinking this is all really strange and kinda freaky, but it will all make sense later. OK, you and I have gained a whole new relationship and respect with each other right?"  
  
Meredith nodded in agreement, taking in these words from her elder daughter.  
  
"And you trust me right? If I tell you something and I mean it you'll believe me, right?"  
  
"Megan, where are you going with this?"  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, you know how lately I've been talking when I'm by myself and acting like I'm carrying on a conversation?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so. Why?"  
  
Megan once again looked to Jack, who motioned for her to continue with a comforting look in his eyes. But she hesitated.  
  
"Megan?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry Mom. Ok, you swear to believe me?  
  
"Yes, Megan, yes!"  
  
"Ok...well you see, a couple of weeks ago...oh god, I don't know how to say this..."  
  
Leaning towards her daughter and rubbing her on the back, Meredith said, "It's alright Megan, just let it out, I'll understand."  
  
"Fine. I can do this, I know I can," reassuring herself more than anyone else, "This guy came out of my ceiling, well not came out but he appeared and fell from the air and no one can see him but me and Johnny could see him but I don't know why and I'm not making this up and Mom I swear to god I'm telling the truth and..."  
  
Seeing her daughter was getting out of control and would soon pass out if she didn't take a breath soon, Meredith put a hand to her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, honey, calm down. Take a breath. Who appeared in your room?"  
  
Megan took a deep breath, "Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow?! You mean the pirate that captained the Black Pearl back in the late 1600's?! Megan, this is ridiculous!" her mother said, frustrated, as she made to get up, but Megan grabbed hold of her arm and forced her back down.  
  
She looked her mother square in the eye with a face as hard as stone and said,"I can prove it."  
  
Startled at Megan's sudden change of emotions, Meredith shook her head and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, I can prove it."  
  
"Ok. If you can prove that a person from the past is sitting there," motioning to the pillow on which Jack was situated (as he made a crude face towards her), Megan's Mom continued, "I will believe you. I swear."  
  
"Ok, Jack, if you don't mind?" Megan said, holding out her hand toward Jack who in turn handed her one of the many trinkets from his hair. Megan held the trinket to her heart and muttered some strange words that Jack had told her to when he explained this process. He had told her that once he had gone to some strange supernatural-arts woman when he had to contact Barbossa from the realm of the dead. It wasn't very pretty but it had done the job.  
  
Meredith stared in amazement as a jewel formed in her daughters hand as she murmured something in a different language. She gasped as Megan held it out to her and motioned for her to touch it. When Meredith did touch the jewel, Megan held her mothers hand and reached her other in Jack's direction.  
  
He took her hand, although Meredith could not see him, she saw Megan's hand hold on to something solid. She yelped in surprise when the jewel began to grow hot. In reaction, she pulled her hand away.  
  
"No, Mom, it won't hurt!" Megan said, panicking, hoping that it wouldn't break the connection.  
  
Luckily, when Meredith's hand fell back on top of the jewel, it didn't.  
  
Megan sat there for a moment, thinking about what she had to do next, then closed her eyes and chanted the sacred words that Jack had taught her only hours before. Her face grew pale as she chanted the words over and over again.  
  
Meredith stared at her daughter in awe as she muttered nonsense repeatedly, and the colour drained from her face.  
  
Unaware of what was happening around her, Megan kept on chanting. The room slowly got dark, and out of nowhere a gust of wind whooshed through the room, blowing the candles out. But it did not get dark, the jewel was glowing so brightly now that it lit up the area.  
  
Meredith's eyes grew wide as a figure began to form on the pillow in front of her. It was as if mist came out of nowhere and took shape.  
  
After a few minutes of this madness, a solid Captain Jack Sparrow sat in front of Meredith. Megan stopped chanting and the color returned to her face. Her hands dropped to her sides and she smiled weakly at her mother, and then she fell into a lying position, eyed closed.  
  
Meredith made to get up and help her daughter, but a rough male voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout 'er, ma'am, that would take alotta energy outta 'er."  
  
She slowly turned toward Jack, who gave her a cocky smile and stuck out his hand,  
  
"Evenin', Meredith, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
~***~***~  
  
Well, now Meredith knows about Jack, but for how long? You gotta read the next chapter to find out Muahahahahahahhha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol...sorry...kinda bored here  
  
§~*!!!!!ReViEw!!!!!*~§  
  
Smeagolish-smeagol55~ Oh, so you think you know what's going to happen, eh? Well we'll just see about that! :P lol well thatnks...they aren't predictable...tahts a compliment right? Lol thank! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Mayya~Well, thanks for offering to Beta, but I have one! Yeah, my best friend is Hannah and is obsessed with Orlando too...weird...Yeah... I started reading your story, very good, although confusing...I kinda stopped but I'll keep on reading it when I get more time! Hope you like this!  
  
Daydreambeliever14~Um, honey...I think A LOT of us love Jack lol! But glad to hear it anyway ^^ Yeah yeah yeah I'm updating I'm updating.....:P  
  
Trinity144~Yeah, a lot of people thought tha chapter was depressing...and it was ( I made it that way...):P lol. Well, I hope this one you find is happy (  
  
Misty Addams~Why thank you, madame ( lol. Well written... I liketh! Lol Hope you keep reading :P and yeah yeah I know "portraying Jack well" lol  
  
Leggylover4ever~ LOL , wel I hope you think this chapter's happier! Lol  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover~ Yes ma'am I did see secret window....twice:P I saw it the 2nd day it was out and exactly a week later too! Lol. NOOOO!!! Don't you dare steal them from me!!!lol  
  
Gooselives~ Yeah, I thought it was a good time for a blast from the past! Lol, I'm gonan try to keep it up :P  
  
Heather~Sad but good....yeah I know,,,,as I said to others I hope you think this one is happier!:P lol  
  
Free Sparrow~Why can Jack see Johnny you ask? Well You'll just have to keep reading to find out, I say! Lol hope you like! 


	14. The Taking

***SORRY IF THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES THERE WAS A PROBLEM WHEN MY BETA-ER SENT IT BACK TO ME AND I COULD'NT SEE THE EDITED VERSION***  
  
Ok, guys, I TOTALLY apologize for the HUGE delay, and I hope that you will cut me some slack, because let me tell you what has been happening in MY life lately. #1) My 2 best friends were planning on "ditching" me, but then claimed that they didn't mean it but I don't trust them anymore. #2) My friend is trying to kill herself and I cant do ANYTHING about it. #3) My life isn't going too well (Slitting your knuckles CANNOT be a good thing) #4) My family is like BROKE, and I have the most money in my purse right now in this household and #5) My family life is CRAP!!! ERRRR! Oh nad my love life is like a lame soap opera about to go off-air.  
  
But anywhoo-extra closet time with CJS and tones of handouts for anyone who actually READ all of that:P! ok, um so the thingy up there already warns you that there that this chapters grammar is VERY bad, but I INSIST that you read this chapter  
  
*~**VVVVVEERRRYYYY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**~*  
  
lol so on with it already!  
  
And btw, this song is really good to read to the song "Every Time" by Britney Spears. I know, I know...Britney spears...but come on it's a good song!  
  
~***~***~  
  
Chapter 13~The Taking  
  
~***~***~  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
The force of the cannon ball imploding upon the Black Pearl rattled the very insides of Anamaria's soul. It appeared that Barbossa's cousin, Knadoff was seeking revenge upon the crew for killing his kin.  
  
Ana shouted to the crew to retreat and seek safer refuge, so they could think up a plan on how to stop this rage-filled sea captain from killing them all.  
  
~***~***~  
  
It had been a couple of days since Meredith's little episode with Jack. The spell had slowly worn off, so she could no longer see him, but she could still feel his presence around her. This eerie chill swept around her every time she was near.  
  
Megan almost laughed out loud every time her mother started speaking to Jack, poor Amy was lost. Both her mother and her sister were talking to themselves, and she was getting mighty confused.  
  
Apart from the occasional laugh or smile from him, more and more often, Megan was catching Jack sitting on her roof staring at the sky, but every time she asked him about it he would avoid answering her simple questions about what he was thinking about or why he was spending so much time in his own world. The truth is that he was really beginning to miss his home, the Caribbean. He missed the Pearl and he missed his crew.  
  
Life was nice out here with Megan, but not being able to be seen was starting to bug him. And for some reason, every time he talked to Megan his insides became jumbled, and he got tongue-tied. He didn't know what was wrong with him. The man started getting possessive of her and wanting to know what her every move was. This feeling was scaring Jack, and so he did only what he thought was right, he started to push possibly the most important person in his life, away.  
  
Megan was getting concerned about Jack. While she was in her room, drawing yet another picture of a little girl in the corner, heart broken, as she did often when she was confused, Jack was on the roof, in deep thought. He was trying to distance himself from her. Her feelings for this man were getting stronger by the day, and him avoiding her eyes and not answering her questions hurt her deeply. Had it been something she had done? She did not know.  
  
~***~***~  
  
"Ok, this is where Jack disappeared, righ'?" Anamaria asked her 1st mate, Gibbs, as she was pointing to a particular place on the map of the Caribbean.  
  
"Aye, t'is." Gibbs nodded his head in agreement.  
  
The crew of the Pearl had managed to find a safe haven, for now, from Knadoff. During this short amount of time, Ana and her crew had put their heads together to think up a plan, a plan to get Jack back. When they had gone to Tortuga a while ago to restock the ship, Anamaria had wandered to a mystic's home and she had told the young, tough woman, that her captain was still alive, and that he was somewhere out there. Ever since then, Ana was determined to get Jack back where her belonged, no matter what the cost was.  
  
"Alrigh' then. Tell the crew so set due south. We're getting our captain back!" Anamaria commanded Gibbs and the midget as she stood up and marched to her cabin.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Megan was lying on her bed, daydreaming, still. She wasn't quite sure what she was thinking about. Mostly they were flashbacks from her childhood. One was of her and her friends giggling on a summer's day eating ice cream on the roof. It was a day much like today. Sunny and warm, not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day. A perfect day for precious memories. She sighed and closed her eyes. Megan was so confused about Jack. There WAS something between them, but she couldn't exactly say what it was.  
  
Megan was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her door creak open as Jack came in.  
  
"Megan, luv?" He said in a whisper, checking to see if she was asleep or not.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I jus' wanna say...say, I'm sorry. I've been pushin' you away for no reason, and I wanna apologize. I guess I'm jus' feelin' a little bit homesick that's all." He said, for the first time in weeks he looked her right in the eye. Jack had almost forgotten how dark Megan's eyes were. They were such a deep brown, they were almost black.  
  
"It's alright Jack. I haven't helped the matters at all. I've been staying in my room and being all moody and stuff. I'm just confused."  
  
"Confused? About what?" His eyes darkened in thought as he tried to figure out what she meant.  
  
Realizing what she had just said, Megan quickly tried to cover up by saying "Oh, nothing Jack. Don't worry about it. Just me in my little demented world, that's all." She smiled a tiny, weak smile. But Jack could still see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
He took her hands and looked her in the eyes, she seeing that his own were full of concern and care. As a natural reaction, Megan took her hands away from the touch of his. The feel of his calloused rough pads on his palm sent shivers up her back.  
  
"Megan, you can tell me. I know summin's wrong, I can see it in your eyes." He insisted, reaching out for her hands. She let him take them this time and he held on to them loosely in his large hands.  
  
"Ok, you have to promise me that you won't like freak out on me or anything. You promise?"  
  
Jack nodded his head, never breaking her gaze.  
  
"Well, it's just that lately I've been having these really weird feelings, and I think that I finally know what it means..."  
  
"What does it mean?" Jack asked, although he already had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say.  
  
Averting her gaze, away from Jack, Megan stared at the floor and said quietly, "I think I love you..." When Jack didn't say anything, she swallowed and looked back up at him. He was looking at her in a strange way, and suddenly he bent forward and kissed her.  
  
Megan's senses went crazy. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering around faster and faster. The man that she had spent so much time with was kissing her. His hands left hers and suddenly appeared on the back of her head on around her waist. Not realizing it, Megan wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. She felt his tongue at her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. She accepted it and inwardly smiled as their tongues intertwined.  
  
The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice that the sky was getting dark and the power started flickering. They only became aware of their surroundings when the power went completely dark and lightning stuck the ground. When they looked around to see what was going on a brilliant flash inside the room blinded Megan and Jack.  
  
She could hear voices, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but Megan was sure one of them was female. She clung on to Jack for dear life as the voices got closer and closer to her. His hands gripped tightly on hers as they began to regain their vision.  
  
From what little Megan could see, there was a tall, coffee coloured woman with long, brown hair, and two large men with scars and dried blood all over their clothes. They were dressed strangely like Jack had been when he had first appeared in her bedroom.  
  
The woman caught sight of Jack and exclaimed, "Jack! Thank god we found you! Come on we have to go! Hurry! Knadoff is attacking the Pearl as we speak! We need your help!" She started tugging at his sleeve, but Jack would not budge.  
  
"Anamaria, wha' is goin' on 'ere?!" He demanded to know, but the woman would not answer him. She motioned to the two men behind her and they stepped forward and grabbed onto jack's shirt.  
  
"No, please! What are you doing? Don't take him away! Who are you people?! LET HIM GO!" Megan screamed to the men, but they would not listen. She hit their arms with all her might, but they seemed to not have felt a thing.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Jack and Megan tried to fight the two who were dragging him away towards the dully glowing light that was still visible. Megan screamed at the men and the woman and called them extremely harsh names. The woman stepped back into the light and disappeared. The two large crewmembers started to follow suit.  
  
Megan grabbed on to Jack's hands and looked into his eyes. She could see the horror and confusion in the gleaming chocolate orbs. Her own eyes were glistening with tears as she screamed and fought the men. Time was going so slow, yet so fast. Just before Jack disappeared he mouthed words to Megan. He probably yelled them but she could not hear. The light disappeared and papers settled down back into her room, and the sky turned crystal blue again.  
  
Then all at once Jack was gone. Megan fell to the floor panting. She was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she opened her hands and found one of Jack's many rings that must have slipped off during the short battle.  
  
Megan slowly stood up and shakily moved to her bed. Once she was there, she broke out into sobs. They were dreadful and heartbroken cries. Her world was disappearing as green and purple spots crept into her eyesight. She could not believe that just moments before Jack was stolen from her, they had shared such an intimate moment together.  
  
As Megan drew in a ragged breath she understood what Jack had just mouthed to her. They were to words "I love you, Megan"  
  
~***~***~  
  
Well bad grammar, but good chapter...lol the story was starting to get a little boring (or so I thought) so I added this into it :P! so anywhoo, I'm going to REALLLLLY try to get the next chapter up soon, I know I say that every time but I seriously am going to try this time! Lol much love all!  
  
Misty Addams~ lol, sorry I left you hanging....AGAIN! but my life isn't going too well. But I'll try to get better! Hey, at least you got a chapter outta me right?! Lol I"ll try to update faster! I'm glad you like this fic!  
  
DAydreambeliever14~Ummm...No no other people can see Jack, just Meredith, and not for long either. And No, Jack will not stay solid looking to Meredith for long, the spell was only a temp lol. Hope you like!  
  
Ice Nympth~ Lol thanks. But that's the good thing about fics right? They don't have to be realistic! Lol  
  
Leggylover4ever~Well, the sister is just a little annoying thing that creates problems and pops up every once in a while in the story lol. And the Crew of the pearl shows up in this chapter!lol  
  
~*~**REVIEW!!**~*~ 


	15. Memories

Well hello there! Lol Long time no read! Well lets see, what is the amusingly stupid excuse I have this time? Well...My life has NOT been going too well, last week I got stitches in my wrist because there was a razor blade in my bed and I somehow rolled over on top of it. Lol. Well this chapter isn't very long, mostly jus the really depressing chapter!  
  
**-----READ TO "HELLO" BY EVANESSENCE IF YOU CAN----  
**

-------

Chapter 14-Memories

-------

Megan Penney lay on the roof of her Florida home, staring at the stars in the clear August night. She didn't know how long she had been there for, not that she really cared, nor did it really matter. Memories were flooding her mind, as they had been since she had gotten over the shock of Jack's kidnapping.  
  
That one particular moment raced through her mind 24/7. Megan remembered every detail, every emotion, and every sound so clearly, perhaps a little too clearly. Such happiness had swelled through her body when he had kissed her. It was an emotion that had not been felt for a long amount of time. And then, not two minutes later, Jack was gone. It was such a confusing and shocking moment.  
  
The real impact of the event hadn't hit Megan until sometime later, when she was sitting in her room at about 4:30 AM. Then she had broken down in tears and started wailing at a horribly loud volume, which woke her mother. Meredith rushed into her room, looked at the mess, and then at her presently very upset daughter, and immediately knew. Together they sat there, Megan weeping, feeling as though her heart had been torn apart, and Meredith holding her daughter, trying to comfort her in any way she could.  
  
Now Megan was out of tears; it had been almost a week's worth of crying and moping. It had become a routine doing what she was presently doing now. Being unable to sleep most of the time, Megan would lay on the roof, staring at the stars, reminding herself of the good times that she and Jack had had in their short time together. Sometimes while she lay there, she got this feeling that Jack was looking up at the stars at the same time as her, many decades before her, but on the exact same day at the same time.  
  
As fatigue finally started to overcome her, Megan sighed and got up. After she picked up the blanket that she'd been lying on, she looked up at the brightest star that she could see and whispered, "I love you, Jack."  
  
And as she walked toward the door inside, it felt as though a slight breeze picked up the words that she had just uttered and carried them away.  
  
Jack closed his eyes as a warm breeze appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. A happy feeling buzzed through his system, one that he had not felt since his time with Megan. He knew, somehow, that she was looking up at the starry sky just as he was. He sighed and gazed out to the dark, motionless sea.  
  
Captain Sparrow had found out that he was taken back to his home in order to defeat a crew of bloodthirsty men, along with their revenge stricken captain, Barbossa's brother. They had sent the enemy pirates down to Davy Jones locker easily enough, but Jack was feeling nothing except heartache. He didn't even show any happiness as he watched the men sink slowly to the ocean floor, not one famous little Jack smirk.  
  
He was certain he loved the girl. He had this feeling, this longing in him just to be with her. She wasn't like the others, who only amused him for bedding. Just watching her sleep gave Jack this warm feeling in his heart and in his whole body. It ripped his heart apart to know that she was no longer by his side all the time. She not knowing where he was or if he was alright made his insides turn into mush.  
  
Sighing, he turned his attention back to the open sea, but there was always a part of his mind still with Megan. A warm breeze kicked up and Jack closed his eyes, imagining that the warmth was Megan as he exhaled into the small gale.

-----------

Ok, I promise, as soon as I get this chapter up, I'm gong to start the next one...I PROMISE! Lol You can make me have stitches AGAIN if I don't alright? Lol Much Luv all! OOOOOH n PROM IS ON FRIDAY!!!!!!!!! Any one who wants to see a pic of me and my date Adam, let me know.  
  
**Jack-Sparrow-Lover-**Well, I guess I'm just going to have to steal them back, eh? lol Hope you like-ith!  
  
**Christinabloom-**Well, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait too! Glad you liked it(  
  
**Daydreambeliever14-**Lol...well to find that out you have to keep reading, eh? lol hope you like this one!  
  
**RMB-**Hey, thanks for the offer, but I do have a beta reader, but if you still want too, it would be better for me if I have two! Yeah, thanks for sympathizing...I'll make it through...life just doesn't like me that's all:P Hope you like!  
  
**Leggylover4ever-**Well, I can always count on your review eh? lol, glad to know that I got a regular reader( lol the crew didn't know tha they were taking him away from Megan....lol but hey...stories gotta be evil sometime eh? lol:P


	16. Reunited

Well folks, after about 2 months of delaying, I have finally typed up the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!tear yes, I know it's over but I'm working on a whole different POTC fanfic. It has nothing to do with this story but I do hope you find it interesting coughits about vampirescough

Ummm....what else to say....I apologize profoundly at the LONG delay and I give you all permission to hit me over the head with a metal object(Your choice). ALSO...I apologize if this chapter is crappy in the grammar areas, I am posting this one with out getting someone to beta it first.

One more thing, I will think about writing a sequel to this, but it depends on how much attention I get from this, or how many people think I should write another one.

OK! HEres the LAST CHAPTER OF PROBLEMS IN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------

**Chapter 16 Reunited**

"Thank you." Megan commented blankly to the cashier at the local grocery store, as she left with some eggs and orange juice for breakfast the next morning.

For the past few weeks, she had been trying to keep busy so she would not think of Jack. So far it was somewhat working. She cleaned the house, painted the back porch, and cleaned out the rain gutters. Still, silently at night, Megan would creep up to the roof so gaze upon the brightly shining stars, and sometimes, would cry.

Her tears were those of sadness, of loneliness. She tried so desperately not to cry, but the emotions often overwhelmed her. Megan would find herself smiling less and less every day, finding fewer things amusing, or blissful. Her mother and younger sister were worried about her. She didn't even have the will to argue with either of them anymore, just agreed to whatever they said.

Megan walked slowly home, up the road, which led to her two storey house on top of a hill, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. A warm, gentle breeze picked up, blowing her silky black hair into her face. Brushing the strands out of her face, Megan caught sight of a glint out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw a glimmering light behind some welted rose bushes.

"I wonder what that could be," she said to no one in particular.

Cautiously, Megan stepped towards the shimmer, making sure no cars were nearby. She walked through the bush and marveled at the sight that lay in front of her.

It looked like what would appear to be a large hole in the ground. Except instead of the hole gradually getting darker, the hole shone with the utmost of light. Looking around her, Megan spotted a stone and quickly grabbed it and threw it into the hole. She listened intently, but never heard the rock land. Megan was started to get a little afraid of what she had stumbled upon. She slowly began to back up away from the hole, as if something would pop out of it at any moment.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently and streams of light shot out of the hole, piercing the warm evening air. The soil began to crack around Megan and, just like in the movies; a large crack went right between her legs. Before she had time to even think, the crack split and more light flowed out of it, and Megan could no longer keep her balance. She fell into the brightness, uttering a piercing, high-pitched scream as she went.

As quickly as it had begun, the cracks in the ground began to close up and the light dulled once more. The ground kept on moving and shifting about, until the hole completely disappeared and it just looked like a rather large clearing. The echo of Megan's scream still filled the air as the grocery bag fell to the ground and all of the eggs broke and leaked out of the carton.

---------------

Jack stood at the Helm of his ship, the _Black Pearl_ , rather bored. It was a typical late summer night in the Caribbean, hot, sticky, and a beautiful sunset. He wished he had Megan there to share the mystical sight with him, but sighed as he came to the decision that that could never be.

"An' really bad eggs..." he sighed as he took a look at his compass and adjusted the wheel.

Nothing exciting was going on in the Caribbean lately. Will and Elizabeth were happily together back in Port Royal, and Jack and his crew had defeated the most threatening of pirates in the Seas. They already had all the treasure they could ever need, and nothing exciting was going on in any of the villages that the crew could ruin.

Jack supposed that they could sail to Tortuga to get extremely drunk, and flirt with the prostitutes, but that had suddenly lost its humor. Now the thought of that just seemed so low. He couldn't really believe that he used to find so much pleasure in that sort of thing. He guessed being with Megan really did change him. It's amazing what you could do for someone you love, he guessed.

Jack was so caught up in his reverie; he didn't notice a strange light in the sky, glinting extremely bright. It wasn't until he heard an earth-shattering scream, and a girl drop out of nowhere that he clued in as to what was going on.

The girl landed into the Caribbean water with a soft splash, and a few short seconds later, surfaced whilst sputtering for air. Jack blinked at the sight, attempting to comprehend what had just happened.

"'Ey! Are you okay there lass?" He called out to the rather disoriented young woman.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Could you help me up there?" she shouted back.

Jack thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure. He quickly grabbed a rope and tossed it out to the girl. She eagerly grabbed a hold of it and Jack hauled her in. As she fell upon the deck, her black hair fell into her face. Something clicked in Jack that he was surprised that he didn't figure it out earlier.

Gently brushing the hair out of the girls face, Jack whispered ever so quietly, "Megan, luv?"

The girls head snapped up at the sound of her name and a wide grin appeared across her face. Her eyes sparkled as she exclaimed, "JACK!!!" Then she flung herself upon him.

Startled by Megan throwing herself on him, Jack grunted and fell backward, her body on top of his thus making his clothes rather damp. Before he knew what was happening, he found his lips pressed against hers, and soon it bloomed into a rather romantic kiss.

When the two came up for air, Jack held Megan at arms length, not quite believing that she was here with him. He studied every inch of her face, the tears shimmering in her eyes, the shape of her eyebrows, the width of her smile, everything.

"Wha' are ye doin' 'ere, luv?" He questioned her, breaking the silence.

"I don't know , one minute I was looking down a hole, the next I was falling out of the sky into the ocean. But who cares Jack, I'm with you now!" she gleamed.

"Yes, I know, luv. But I'm jus' a wee bit curious as to 'ow you got 'ere, in the middle o' the Caribbean Sea."

---------------

A few days past by, and Megan had finally got the story out to Jack as to how she time-traveled back to be with him. She had become acquainted with the crew of the_ Black Pearl_ and had hit it off immediately with Anamaria.

They had made the decision together that Megan would stay with Jack, and accompany him on his many journeys. Megan figured that her mother and little sister would be able to cope with her missing, at least she hoped they could. It seemed as though Megan had a knack for the sea in her blood all along, as she quickly became accustomed with the constant rocking back and forth of the boat.

Every night, Megan and Jack made a point to sit by the helm, and watch the beautiful sunset. They knew how lucky they were to have eachother, and they never took it for granted.

Although they still weren't quite sure how they were able to travel to different time periods, the couple didn't really care. As long as they were with eachother, they were happy. The shimmering lights and very fast movement all appeared to be problems in time.

----------------

Johnny sat at his desk, flipping through old record books. It was the middle of the night and he had a very large shoot early in the morning, yet he was determined. For some reason he had figured that it was about time he researched his family history. He finally found the right page, and skimmed through the names.

His eyes stopped upon two names in about the 1600-1700's, that looked oddly familiar. There were the names of Captain Jack Sparrow, and his significant other, Megan Penney enlisted as Johnny's 6-time great grandparents.

--------------------

-SniffSniff- MOMMY!!!! ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SobSob-

Lol...well I hope you all liked this story, and I hope you found the experience as enjoyable as I did. Thanks to all of my reviewers for supporting me and commenting about this story.

Please review on this and tell me if you're interested in a sequel, or if you are interested in my other story I mentioned before.

PEOPLE!!! If anyone is interested in Beta-ing PLEASE let me know ASAP


End file.
